Sunbaenim, Saranghae!
by Wonwoods
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! FREE BASH (: / MEANIE AREA / MEANIE / KIM MINGYU / JEON WONWOO / SCHOOL-LIFE
1. Chapter 1

Sunbaenim, Saranghae!

Cast :

Jeon Wonwoo – Kim Mingyu – Other

Author :

Aaron Skye Hywel (FFN)

Genre :

Drama

Rating:

T

Warning:

Banyak typo bersebaran

Don't Like? Don't Read

Summary :

Sangatlah wajar bukan jika kau menyukai seniormu yang manis dan menggemaskan? Terlebih lagi dia adalah seseorang yang populer di bidang akademik maupun non-akademik. Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana bahagianya seseorang yang menjadi pasangannya.

Sebentar lagi adalah libur musim panas, itu artinya para siswa di sekolah khusus laki laki akan berpisah sementara dari sahabat sahabatnya.

Begitu pula dengan siswa kelas sepuluh yang satu ini. Ia juga akan berpisah dengan para sahabat seperjuangannya. Tunggu, jika siswa ini pergi liburan ke Anyang saat libur musim panas, ia tidak akan bisa bertemu pujaan hatinya dong?

Kim Mingyu, siswa kelas sepuluh ini terlihat berkali kali menghela napas berat. Salah seorang teman sebangkunya berkali kali pula tanya alasan kenapa Mingyu menghela napas berat dan hanya dijawab dengan gelengan.

Sebenarnya, yang ada di dalam pikiran Mingyu adalah bagaimana caranya agar selama libur musim panas dirinya bisa mendapat kabar dari seseorang pujaannya. Seniornya di sekolah.

"Gyu, aku yakin kau tidak sedang gila. Tapi katakan padaku, kenapa kau ini?" tanya siswa berbibir tebal yang duduk di samping Mingyu. Lagi lagi Mingyu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku baik baik saja." Hanya itu jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir Mingyu.

Sesungguhnya, Mingyu bukanlah siswa yang tidak tampan, dirinya cukup tampan jika dibandingkan dengan Seokmin, tapi Mingyu bukanlah orang yang blak blakan soal cinta kepada sahabat sahabatnya. Bahkan saat di asrama sekalipun.

Tiba tiba Mingyu berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelas. "Hey Kim! Mau kemana kau?" teriak Seokmin. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Seokmin, Mingyu malah meneruskan langkah kakinya menjauhi kelasnya.

'Hhh.. Kira kira, sunbae sedang di mana ya? Ah aku merindukan senyumnya, meskipun senyum itu bukan untukku'

Baru saja Mingyu akan ke kantin jika ia tidak menemukan sosok sunbae yang ia cari ke penjuru sekolah, ekor matanya menangkap seseorang yang ia cari sedang membaca bukunya sendirian di tepi lapangan.

'Apa harus sekarang aku mengungkapkannya? Bagaimana jika aku ditolak lagi? Bagaimana jika aku hanya akan mempermalukannya? Hhh.. Kim Mingyu, Hwaiting!'

Mingyu berjalan di tengah lapangan, mengambil napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya. Ia melakukan itu hingga tiga kali. Beberapa siswa dari kelas lain menatapnya dengan panangan aneh. Beberapa di antaranya juga berbisik bisik soal apa yang Mingyu lakukan di tengah lapangan dengan cuaca seterik ini.

Akhirnya Mingyu memantapkan hatinya dan berteriak seperti ini "JEON WONWOO SUNBAENIM! AKU MENCINTAIMU, JADILAH KEKASIHKU!"

Semua siswa yang ada di sekitar lapangan, termasuk Jeon Wonwoo –siswa yang sangat disukai Mingyu– menatapnya aneh.

Pandangan Wonwo yang awalnya teduh berubah menjadi tatapan tajam yang sulit diartikan. Wajahnya juga memerah bukan karna dia tersipu dengan pernyataan cinta seorang Kim Mingyu, melainkan karna dirinya malu sebab ditatap semua orang yang ada di sekitar lapangan.

Ia melemparkan buku yang ia pegang kepada salah satu temannya yang kebetulan melintas. Wonwoo masih menatap Mingyu tajam. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk menuju tempat di mana Mingyu berdiri.

"Ikut aku!" ucap Wonwoo tegas. Ia mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Mingyu dan menyeretnya menuju atap sekolah. "S-sunbaenim, tolong lepaskan tanganku." Rintih Mingyu. Wonwoo memang kurus tapi ingatlah, dia tetap seorang laki laki.

Sesampainya di atap, Wonwoo melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya di pergelangan tangan Mingyu. Mingyu mengelus pergelangan tangannya. Sedikit sakit tapi tidak terlalu sakit.

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan dongkol. "Katakan apa maumu, Kim Mingyu!". Mingyu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap wajah tirus Wonwoo. "Aku menyukaimu. Jadilah kekasihku." Kata Mingyu to the point.

"Lalu kenapa kau berteriak?" tanya Wonwoo. "Aku terpaksa berteriak agar kau melihatku. Setidaknya jawab iya atau tidak. Kau selalu mengacuhkanku saat aku berkali kali menyatakan perasaanku."

Wonwoo memalingkan wajahnya. "Itu salahmu. Kau menyatakan perasaanmu saat aku sedang bersama teman temanku."

"Hanya itu yang aku bisa agar mendapat perhatianmu. Kau juga tidak datang saat aku mengajakmu makan malam bersama.." Mingyu menunduk dan menghela napas.

"Padahal saat itu aku sudah menghabiskan hampir semua uang tabunganku hanya untuk menyewa tempat bagus dan memesan makanan mahal untukmu. Saat itu aku menunggumu hingga restaurantnnya hampir tutup. Akhirnya aku menyerah menunggumu dan kembali pulang. Aku pikir dengan aku mengajakmu makan malam, kau akan menerimaku. Tapi ternyata aku salah," bahu Mingyu sedikit bergetar ketika mengatakan itu.

Wonwoo menarik tangan Mingyu untuk duduk di sebuah kursi panjang di atap. "Aku sadar, aku ini hanya anak penerima beasiswa, jadi mana mungkin aku bersanding denganmu yang notabenya adalah siswa paling berprestasi dan berpengaruh di sekolah ini. Tapi aku juga tau, jika seseorang berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga, apapun yang diinginkannya akan tercapai."

Mingyu mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya memerah. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan bersaalahnya. "Maaf Mingyu-ya. Tapi kau tau, siswa penerima beasiswa adalah siswa pandai. Aku tidak yakin semua siswa populer di sekolah ini mempunyai otak setajam otakmu. Umh soal yang tadi, maaf, aku benar benar tidak tau kau sampai mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk itu."

Mingyu tersenyum mendengar perkataan Wonwoo. "Tidak apa apa sunbaenim."

"Mulai sekarang, jangan memanggilku sunbaenim. Panggil saja Wonwoo," Wonwoo tersenyum membuat Mingyu sedikit gelagapan. "Oh ya Gyu, tadi, saat di lapangan, kau bilang kau menyukaiku dan ingin aku jadi kekasihmu kan?" Mingyu mengangguk.

"Ulangi perkataanmu yang tadi saat di lapangan." Pinta Wonwoo. Mingyu melebarkan matanya, mulutnya sedikit terbuka saking terkejutnya. "Apa kau tidak dengar, Mingyu-ya? Aku ingin mendengar perkataanmu tadi saat di lapangan. Dengan kata lain, katakan lagi perasaanmu padaku."

Wonwoo beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju pinggir atap. Ia memutar badannya untuk menatap mata Mingyu. "Ulangi perkataanmu dan katakan itu dengan romantis. Kau bisa kan?". Wonwoo tersenyum lembut.

Mingyu berdiri dan menghampiri Wonwoo. Ia meraih kedua tangan Wonwoo dan menggenggamnya. "Jeon Wonwoo sunbaenim–". "Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan sunbaenim." Potong Wonwoo dengan cepat.

Mingyu melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Wonwoo. "Tapi aku tidak terbiasa, sunbae, ah maksudku Wonwoo hyung."

Bukannya memaklumi, Wonwoo justru mempoutkan bibirnya dan memunggungi Mingyu. Mingyu tersenyum dan memeluk Wonwoo dari belakang.

"Arraseo. Wonwoo hyung, aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau berkembang biak denganku."

Baru saja Wonwoo senang karna perkataan romantis Mingyu. Tapi, Mingyu justru berkata demikian. "KAU MENYEBALKAN KIM!" teriak Wonwoo tepat di muka Mingyu. Wajahnya memerah karna emosinya meluap.

"Oke oke maafkan aku, Wonwoo hyung. Aku ulangi ya, tapi jangan marah lagi ya."

Mingyu menarik Wonwoo untuk menghadapnya. Ia berlutut di hadapan Wonwoo dan mengeluarkan sebuah permen cokelat kesukaan Wonwoo dari dalam kantungnya.

"Jeon Wonwoo, sunbaeku di sekolah, pujaan hatiku, pemuda paling manis yang belum pernah aku temui. Aku, Kim Mingyu, aku mencintaimu. Bersediakah kau menjadi kekasih dan teman hidupku?"

Oke ini terlalu romantis (dan berlebihan) sampai wajah Wonwoo kembali memerah hingga menjalar ke telinganya.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu, Wonwoo malah mengambil cokelat di tangan Mingyu lalu memakannya. "Aku mau jadi kekasihmu tapi aku belum yakin untuk menjadi teman hidupmu."

Inilah Wonwoo. Dengan segala sikap dingin dan cuek serta dirinya yang sedikit misterius. Namun itulah daya tarik utamanya dan Mingyu mampu merebut hati Wonwoo.

"Aku suka sikap tsunderemu. Saranghae." Ucap Mingyu lalu memeluk Wonwoo dari samping.

Wonwoo tersenyum dan cup! Wonwoo mengecup bibir Mingyu membuat Mingyu mematung selama beberapa saat.

"S-sunbae, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Mingyu dengan terbata bata. Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus bibirnya sendiri.

Ingin rasanya Wonwoo tertawa namun ia urungkan karna raut kebingungan yang tampak di wajah kekasih barunya itu. "Kenapa kau terlihat terkejut sih?"

"Kau baru saja menciumku, apa kau terbiasa?" tanya Mingyu lagi. Wonwoo memiringkan kepalanya seperti seekor anak anjing.

"Terbiasa apa? Mencium bibir seseorang? Umh aku rasa tidak juga. Sebab itu tadi adalah ciuman pertamaku." Jawab Wonwoo dengan sangat santainya.

Mingyu semakin melebarkan matanya. "M-mwoya?"

Wonwoo menghela napasnya lagi. "Kenapa kau selalu terkejut? Apa itu aneh?"

"Ah aniya. Tapi apa benar itu ciuman pertamamu? Sebaiknya kau dengarkan aku. Kau harus menjaganya, Wonwoo sunbae."

"Tentu saja itu ciuman pertamaku! Ah tunggu, menjaga yang kau maksud itu apa?" tanya Wonwoo.

Kini giliran Mingyu yang menghela napasnya. "Seharusnya kau menjaganya bukan malah memberikannya kepadaku. Baiklah, kita sekarang memang sudah resmi sebagai sepasang kekasih. Tapi kita belum resmi menikah."

Wonwoo sedikit tidak setuju dengan perkataan Mingyu. "Memangnya kenapa? Yang lainnya juga berciuman sebelum mereka menikah kok!" protesnya.

"Err eng baiklah kalau itu maumu, sunbae." Mingyu tersenyum.

Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat duduknya yang tadi dan duduk di kursi panjang itu. "Mmh, Mingyu-ya?" panggil Wonwoo.

"Ung? Ada apa sunbaenim?" tanya Mingyu setelah dirinya duduk di sisi Wonwoo.

Wonwoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ngomong ngomong, sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?"

Mingyu mencoba mengingat ingat sejak kapan dirinya menyukai kekasih tsunderenya ini. "Kira kira, saat pertamam kali masuk sekolah. Saat itu aku melihat sunbae sedang membaca buku di pinggir lapangan"

Wonwoo mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya. "Saat pertama kali masuk sekolah ya? Upacara penerimaan siswa baru. Umh sudah lama juga ya. Oh satu lagi. Dari mana kau tau namaku hm?"

Senyum Mingyu mengembang. "Aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Jeonghan sunbaenim saat itu."

"Jeonghan ya?" Wonwo menghela napasnya. "Orang itu benar benar bermulut ember." Cibir Wonwoo pada salah satu temannya sekelasnya. Wonwoo menarik kaki Mingyu dan meletakkan kepalanya di paha Mingyu.

"Sebenarnya sih aku punya banyak pertanyaan untukmu, Kim." Ucap Wonwoo.

Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya, tangannya terulur untuk merapihkan surai hitam milik Wonwoo. Wonwoo mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Wonwoo.

"Entahlah. Aku menyukaimu tanpa alasan.. Hanya suka," Jawab Mingyu pada akhirnya.

Mata hitam milik Mingyu menatap lurus pada Wonwoo. Bibirnya terangkat untuk tersenyum setelahnya.

"Kau sangat menarik, sunbae. Tatapan matamu yang tajam namun sifatmu yang ramah, itu sangat menarik. Senyumanmu juga.. Ah aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikan senyumanmu itu." Lanjut Mingyu.

Mingyu menggenggam tangan putih Wonwoo. "Sejak aku pertama kali melihatmu, saat itu pula aku selalu ingin mengatakan perasaanku."

Mingyu menghela napas. Mata hitamnya masih menatap Wonwoo. "Tapi, terkadang aku merasa minder. Aku hanya siswa miskin yang beruntung bersekolah di sini karena beasiswa. Sangat berbanding terbalik denganmu."

Wonwoo mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Di dalam pikirannya, kenapa Mingyu mengungkit masalah beasiswa lagi? Bukannya tadi sudah dibicarakan?

"Kau ini sebenarnya bodoh atau bagaimana sih? Apa masalahnya kalau kau siswa beruntung yang mendapat beasiswa?"

"Kau mungkin tidak ingin memiliki kekasih yang berasal dari kalangan bawah sepertiku."

Wonwoo mendengus dan tersenyum remeh. "Apa peduliku?" Mingyu melebarkan matanya. "Asal kau tau, Kim. Hanya orang gila yang terlalu peduli dengan kekayaan kekasihnya. Dan untungnya aku masih waras."

Mingyu tersenyum mendengar penuturan Wonwoo. Ia menundukkan kepalanya lalu mencium kening Wonwoo. "Saranghae."

"Y-yak! Kenapa kau mencium keningku?" protes Wonwoo.

"Apa itu salah?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya dan memalingkan wajahnya. "K-kau terlalu tiba tiba!"

Mingyu terkekeh pelan. "Kau juga menciumku 'kan tadi? Jadi aku anggap ini impas."

Detik selanjutnya, pipi Wonwoo mengeluarkan semburat merah muda yang lucu. "Ah.. lupakan ciuman itu! Kau menyebalkan!" umpatnya.

Mingyu menggenggam tangan Wonwoo dengan tangan kirinya dan memainkan jarinya. Sementara tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menghalangi sinar matahari yang menerpa wajahnya dan wajah Wonwoo secara langsung.

Wonwoo mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap tangan Mingyu. "Ada apa?" tanyanya. Dahinya berkerut, matanya menyipit untuk menghalangi sinar matahari berlebih yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Terlalu silau. Rasanya sayang jika kulit putihmu terbakar sinar matahari."

Senyum Wonwoo mengembang bersamaan dengan semakin cepat jantung Mingyu berdegup.

"Hei! Berhenti menunjukkan senyummu itu! Aku bisa terkena diabetes jika kau tidak hilangkan senyum dari wajahmu!" protes Mingyu.

"Ah itu penyakit berbahaya," ucap Wonwoo. Tangannya terulur untuk memeluk lengan besar Mingyu. "Di sini sangat panas. Mataharinya terlalu terik." Lanjutnya.

Mingyu menatap wajah Wonwoo selama beberapa saat. "Kita kembali ke kelas?"

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak terima kasih. Ayo ke kolam renang. Aku rasa, di sana sedang tidak ada kelas renang sekarang."

"Kenapa harus ke kolam renang? Sebentar lagi bel masuk."

Wonwoo menghela napasnya. "Aku sedang tidak ingin mengikuti kelas bahasa Jepang. Ayolah kumohon. Di sini panas sekali! Biaya perawatan kulitku sangat mahal. Aku sedang tidak punya uang untuk ke dokter kulit."

Mingyu menggenggam tangan Wonwoo dan menariknya hingga keduanya berdiri. "Tapi sebentar lagi aku ada kelas fisika, sunbaenim. Kau mau tanggung jawab jika nilaiku turun?"

Tentu saja Wonwoo tidak ingin disalahkan jika nilai Kim Mingyu di bidang fisika turun.

"Baiklah baiklah." Kata Wonwoo pada akhirnya. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

"Aku akan menemuimu setelah jam sekolah usai." Mingyu tersenyum bertepatan dengan bunyi bel masuk.

Sementara itu, di balik dinding dan pintu yang memisahkan antara atap dengan lorong tangga, seseorang tersenyum sinis.

"Kalian bisa saja tersenyum dan tertawa sepuas hati kalian. Tapi tunggu saja. Aku akan menghancurkan kalian. Dan untukmu Kim Mingyu, kau tidak akan pernah bisa lari dariku!"

Seseorang yang misterius itu memundurkan dirinya dan berjalan menuruni tangga untuk menuju ke kelasnya.

.:: TBC or END ::.

2K17 / 08 / 10 – 5.02 P.M.

RnR Jusseyo -3-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Terror?

Prev Chapter :

Mingyu menggenggam tangan Wonwoo dan menariknya hingga keduanya berdiri. "Tapi sebentar lagi aku ada kelas fisika, sunbaenim. Kau mau tanggung jawab jika nilaiku turun?"

Tentu saja Wonwoo tidak ingin disalahkan jika nilai Kim Mingyu di bidang fisika turun.

"Baiklah baiklah." Kata Wonwoo pada akhirnya. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

"Aku akan menemuimu setelah jam sekolah usai." Mingyu tersenyum bertepatan dengan bunyi bel masuk.

Sementara itu, di balik dinding dan pintu yang memisahkan antara atap dengan lorong tangga, seseorang tersenyum sinis.

"Kalian bisa saja tersenyum dan tertawa sepuas hati kalian. Tapi tunggu saja. Aku akan menghancurkan kalian. Dan untukmu Kim Mingyu, kau tidak akan pernah bisa lari dariku!"

Seseorang yang misterius itu memundurkan dirinya dan berjalan menuruni tangga untuk menuju ke kelasnya.

% Aaron_Skye_Hywel %

Wonwoo menarik lengan Mingyu sebelum Mingyu berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Ada apa, sunbae?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo menggeleng lucu. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku ke kelas, Gyu. Maaf merepotkanmu."

Mingyu terkekeh. Ia mengacak surai emo milik Wonwoo. "Aku kekasihmu 'kan, sunbae? Jangan sungkan untuk meminta bantuan dariku." Ucapnya lalu tersenyum.

"Sampai jumpa nanti sepulang sekolah ya sunbae." Lanjut Mingyu. Kaki panjangnya mundur beberapa langkah dan berlari meninggalkan Wonwoo di depan kelasnya.

Selama perjalanan kembali ke kelasnya, senyum hampir tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Beberapa guru yang ditemuinya juga sampai geleng geleng kepala dibuatnya.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kelasnya, ia merapihkan penampilannya.

Mingyu sedikit mengintip apa gurunya sudah di dalam kelas atau belum. Dan beruntunglah Mingyu karena guru itu belum masuk di kelasnya.

Dengan buru buru, ia memasuki kelasnya dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya di samping Seokmin. Tidak lupa, senyumnya yang tadi tidak lepas dari wajah tampannya.

"Sekarang, temanku sudah mulai gila. Aku sedikit mulai khawatir denganmu, Gyu." Ucap Seokmin tiba tiba.

Mingyu menatapnya dan memberikan gesture seolah olah akan menghajar si hidung panjang ini. "Hhh.. Hari ini aku sedang sangat bahagia. Jadi aku tidak ingin merusak suasana hatiku dengan memukulmu atau sekedar menggeplak kepalamu dengan buku kimia."

Seokmin mendengus. "Tiga puluh lima menit yang lalu kau terlihat seperti orang pandai yang tiba tiba kehilangan kemampuannya dan langsung menjadi orang bodoh yang hidup tanpa tujuan," ledek Seokmin.

"Dan sekarang aku melihatmu dengan suasana hati ceria. Seolah olah ada seseorang yang sangat populer mengajakmu berkencan." Lanjut Seokmin.

Mingyu tersenyum dan menatap Seokmin. "Memang!"

Seokmin melebarkan matanya. "Mwoya? Kau.. diajak kencan orang populer? Yang benar saja?!" teriak Seokmin dengan sangat mendramatisir.

"Kau berlebihan, kawan," Timpal Minghao. "Bukankah wajar jika Mingyu diajak kencan oleh orang populer? Dia kan tampan. Aku tidak munafik! Tapi memang benar dia tampan." Lanjutnya.

Mingyu menyandarkan dirinya di bangkunya. "Ah pokoknya hari ini aku sangat bahagia! Aku akan menraktir kalian besok. Traktir banana milk selama dua hari"

Pikirannya melayang membayangkan bagaimana akhirnya ia mendapat senyuman dari Wonwoo. Mendapat ciuman pertama Wonwoo. Memeluk Wonwoo untuk yang pertama kali juga. Rasanya, Mingyu ingin tebang bersama Wonwoo mengelilingi angkasa.

% Aaron_Skye_Hywel %

Di waktu yang sama pula, seorang Jeon Wonwoo yang pada dasarnya siswa yang tertutup dan jarang tersenyum, kali ini terus memamerkan senyumannya.

Salah seorang teman sekelas Wonwoo yang memiliki paras cantik terus memperhatikan Wonwoo sejak Wonwoo memasuki kelas hingga Wonwoo sudah duduk di bangkunya.

"Hei, Wonwoo-ya, sepertinya kau sangat bahagia. Senyummu tidak pernah terlepas dari wajahmu. Kau baru dapat kiriman dari orang tuamu kah?"

Wonwoo mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan dari temannya yang berparas cantik itu. "Ya aku sangat bahagia sekarang. Moodku sedang sangat baik hari ini. Tapi bukan soal kiriman dari orang tuaku."

Pemuda berparas cantik itu ikut tersenyum tatkala Wonwoo juga tersenyum kembali.

"Jeonghan-ya.." panggil Wonwoo. Pemuda berparas cantik bernama Jeonghan itu menengok menatap Wonwoo.

"Ada apa, Wonwoo-ya?" tanya Jeonghan. Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa apa, tidak jadi. Seketika aku lupa ingin bicara apa."

Jeonghan terkekeh. "Biar aku tebak.." Wonwoo memiringkan kepalanya penasaran. "Apa?"

Jeonghan memasang wajah seolah olah berpura pura berpikir. "Kau.. sedang jatuh cinta kan?". Wonwoo membekap mulut Jeonghan dengan kedua tangannya. "Ssstt! D-dari mana kau tau itu?"

Pipi Wonwoo bersemu. Semburat merah muda yang muncul membuat Jeonghan tertawa terbahak bahak hingga guru bahasa Jepang yang sedang mengajar langsung menegur Jeonghan.

% Aaron_Skye_Hywel %

Keadaan seluruh kelas kini telah sepi. Tentu saja, ini sudah pukul tujuh malam. Bel tanda telah usainya pelajaran berbunyi sekitar tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

Lalu kenapa Wonwoo masih ada di kelasnya? Pertanyaan bagus. Wonwoo kehilangan bukunya. Tidak ada seorangpun di kelas itu.

Wonwoo memeriksa satuper satu kolong meja teman temannya, lantai, bahkan meja guru.

Sebenarnya bukan masalah catatan pelajaran yang ada di buku itu. Melainkan coret coretan yang ada di belakang buku itu. Di lembar terakhir buku itu lebih tepatnya.

Bukan coretan yang penting juga sebenarnya. Namun, di situ tertulis kalimat 'Aku, Jeon Wonwoo, Kini sudah resmi menjadi kekasih Kim Mingyu sejak siang ini. Mingyu juga melamarku hari ini.'

Wonwoo bukan tipe orang yang suka mengumbar kisah cintanya kepada publik. Terakhir ia melakukan itu saat masih kelas sepuluh dulu, ia justru diserang oleh siswa yang mengaku tunangan dari pacarnya saat itu. Dari kejadian itulah Wonwoo selalu menutup nutupi kisah cintanya.

Sepuluh menit sudah berlalu, dan Wonwoo masih mengubek ubek kelasnya untuk mencari buku catatannya hingga sebuah suara menginterupsinya secara tiba tiba. "Sunbae, sedang apa? Kenapa belum kembali ke asrama?"

"Oh, kau membuatku terkejut, Dino-ya. Aku sedang mencari buku catatanku. Aku tidak bisa menemukannya."

Pemilik suara itu adalah Dino atau Lee Chan. Siswa kelas sepuluh yang kebetulan melintas. "Mau kubantu, sunbae?" tanya Dino. Wonwoo menggeleng. "Tidak usah, Dino-ya. Ngomong ngomong kau mau kemana?"

Dino melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu meja lalu mendudukkan dirinya di atas meja. "MP3 Playerku tertinggal di kelas. Jadi aku tadi menuju kamar ketua kelas lalu meminta kunci kelas. Dan taraaa~ aku sudah mendapatkan MP3 Playerku lagi." Terangnya.

Wonwoo tersenyum. "Yasudah, kembalilah ke kamarmu. Kau akan melewatkan serial kartun kesukaanmu malam ini jika kau tidak segera kembali," canda Wonwoo. Dino mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi ya sunbae. Semoga buku sunbae segera ditemukan."

Sepeninggal Dino, Wonwoo menghela napas berat. "Kenapa harus buku itu yang hilang? Harusnya kan buku lain saja kalau mau hilang. Hhh menyebalkan." Gumannya.

Tunggu.. Rasanya ada yang ganjal. Bukannya tadi Mingyu berjanji akan menemui Wonwoo setelah pelajaran usai?

Ah, Wonwoo mengusir Mingyu karena Wonwoo tidak ingin Mingyu menemaninya telalu lama hanya untuk mencari sebuah buku. Mingyu sedang punya banyak tugas. Itu alasan Wonwoo.

Di luar kelas Wonwoo, seseorang tersenyum tipis. "Oh jadi Mingyu akan melamarmu? Dasar Jeon bodoh! Kau pikir dengan Mingyu yang melamarmu, kau bisa semena mena mengklaim Mingyu? Lihat saja nanti. Aku akan membuatmu menderita seumur hidupmu, Jeon!"

Orang itu adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang berada di atap tadi siang. Wonwoo saja yang terlalu lengah hingga tidak merasakan kehadiran orang itu.

Orang misterius itu merobek sebuah buku yang dipegangnya dan membuangnya di tempat sampah di dekatnya lalu menyiramnya dengan air yang ia bawa.

% Aaron_Skye_Hywel %

Wonwoo kembali ke asrama dengan perasaan kacau. Pikirannya dipenuhi pertanyaan pertanyaan seputar buku itu.

Bagaimana jika buku itu ditemukan oleh orang yang sangat mengagumi Mingyu? Ia tidak ingin hal yang sama terulang lagi.

Hampir saja Wonwoo menabrak tembok pilar jika tangannya tidak ditarik oleh Seungcheol, teman sekelasnya yang menjabat sebagai ketua kelas.

Seungcheol tersenyum. "Kau harus memperhatikan jalanmu, Wonwoo-ya. Apa kau sudah menemukan bukumu?"

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Terima kasih sudah menarik tanganku, jika tidak, mungkin jidatku akan benjol karena menabrak pilar ini. Urusan soal kelas sudah selesai, kau bisa menguncinya lagi, hyung. Terima kasih ya maaf merepotkanmu."

Seungcheol mengangguk. "Tidak apa apa Wonwoo-ya. Aku kan sudah bilang, anggap aku kakakmu sendiri. Jangan sungkan minta tolong padaku, ya. Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mencunci kelas dulu,"

Baru saja Wonwoo akan melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju asramanya, Seungcheol memanggilnya.

"Oh iya Wonwoo-ya. Tadi ada seorang hoobae yang mengantarkan makan malam untukmu. Kamarmu kosong karena semua teman sekamarmu sedang makan malam jadi aku menyuruhnya untuk masuk dan meletakkannya di meja belajarmu."

Wonwoo mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Seungcheol hyung."

% Aaron_Skye_Hywel %

Wonwoo merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya tingkatnya. Matanya menerawang kejadian sebelum hilangnya buku catatan itu. Nihil. Ia tidak bisa mengingat apapun. "Haahhh~ sudahlah apa boleh buat." Gumannya.

Ia teringat perkataan Seungcheol tadi. Seorang hoobae yang mengantarkan makan malam untuknya. Wonwoo menatap mangkuk dan piring di mejanya yang sudah habis isi makanannya.

Matanya tidak sengaja menangkap sesuatu di bawah nampan stainles steel yang dibawakan hoobaenya. "Apa ini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri setelah mengambil sesuatu dari bawah nampan itu. Hanya kertas kosong.

BRAK!

Wonwoo berjingkat terkejut saat pintu kamar asramanya tiba tiba berbunyi sangat keras seolah olah ada yang memukulnya atau melemparinya dengan benda keras.

Ia mendekati pintu itu dan membukanya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Tidak ada siapa siapa, pikir Wonwoo.

Seseorang itu datang lagi. Ia bersembunyi di balik tembok putih yang membatasi antara kamar asrama dengan tangga menuju ke kantin asrama.

Lagi lagi orang itu memamerkan senyum liciknya. "Akan aku lakukan segalanya untuk menjauhkanmu dari Mingyu-ku. Bersiaplah, Jeon Wonwoo."

% Aaron_Skye_Hywel %

Satu minggu yang lalu, Wonwoo sudah resmi menjadi kekasih seorang Kim Mingyu, si tampan dan jenius.

Satu minggu pula Wonwoo sudah menerima teror tidak jelas dari seseorang yang ia sama sekali tidak kenal.

Teror tidak jelas itu antara lain pesan singkat dari nomor tidak dikenal yang isinya seputar pengancaman yang ditujukan pada Wonwoo jika dirinya tidak menjauhi Mingyu atau sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan 'GO HELL' dengan tinta berwarna merah di depan pintu asramanya.

"Wonwoo-ya? Kau baik baik saja?" tanya Jeonghan saat Wonwoo memasuki kamar asramanya dengan wajah tertunduk.

Wonwoo menghampiri Jeonghan yang sedang duduk di kasur tingkatnya dan memeluk tangga kasurnya. "Aku diteror~" rengeknya.

Jeonghan melebarkan matanya. "Astaga kenapa bisa? Siapa yang menerormu?". Wonwoo mengglengkan kepalanya. "Andai aku tau itu. Aku tidak tau siapa yang menerorku. Hampir setiap hari aku mendapat pesan berantai dari nomor nomor yang berbeda."

"Apa isi pesannya?" tanya Jeonghan. "Inti pesan itu sebenarnya sama semua. Ada yang mengetahui kisah asmaraku. Si pengirim pesan ingin aku segera menjauh dari kekasihku."

Tangan Jeonghan terulur untuk mengelus surai hitam Wonwoo. "Sudah jangan dipikirkan. Mungkin hanya orang iseng. Beristirahatlah, Wonwoo-ya."

Wonwoo tersenyum. "Terima kasih ya". Jeonghan mengangguk. "Sudah sana mandi. Aku keluar dulu. Tadi Seungcheol memanggilku. Aku permisi dulu ya, Wonwoo-ya. Jangan mengunci kamar sebelum aku kembali ya."

% Aaron_Skye_Hywel %

"Ya jika aku tau, aku tidak akan bertanya padamu, Gyu." Ucap Wonwoo pada seseorang di sebrang sana.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf Wonwoo hyung. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud membuatmu diteror seperti ini."

Wonwoo tersenyum meskipun Mingyu tidak melihatnya. "Ah sudahlah jangan dibahas. Teror itu membuatku gila setengah mati. Ngomong ngomong, libur musim panas ini kau akan pulang ke Anyang?"

"Begitulah. Aku merindukan suasana Anyang. Tidak sepadat di Seoul."

"Aku akan pulang ke Changwon. Hanya sepuluh hari, setelahnya, aku kembali ke asrama." Ucap Wonwoo. Ia menatap kopernya.

"Libur musim panas kan dua minggu, lalu kenapa di Changwon hanya sepuluh hari?"

Ingin sekali Wonwoo menjambak rambut tebal Mingyu karna saking tidak tidak pekanya. "Aku tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas musim panas di Changwon. Keluarga besaarku ada di sana. Dan itu pasti sangat ramai. Hhh.. bahkan sekarang aku sudah mengerjakan sepertiga dari tugas musim panas yang diberikan Oh Songsaengnim, setengah tugas dari Lee Songsaengnim, dan seperempat lainnya." Terang Wonwoo.

Di sisi lain, Mingyu dengan ekspresi terkejutnya hanya geleng geleng kepala. "Kekasihku sangat hebat. Semangat, Won- astaga Seokmin sejak kapan kau ada di sini?!" pekik Mingyu ketika Seokmin tiba tiba duduk di sampingnya. Dengan refleks, Mingyu memutuskan sambungan telfonnya.

"Kau telfon dengan siapa?" tanya Seokmin penasaran. Ia merebut ponsel pintar Mingyu dan melihat log panggilan keluar di ponsel pintar Mingyu.

Seokmin memicingkan matanya saat membaca nama yang tertera di sana. "Rubah Kecilku? Ppfftt!"

Ingin sekali Mingyu menggeplak sahabatnya itu. "Sana pergi! Kau menggangguku! Kemasi barang barangmu sana! Menyebalkan!"

Seokmin tertawa terbahak bahak saat kembali mengucap kata 'Rubah Kecilku' dan mengulang ulangnya hingga Mingyu terpaksa melempar kawannya itu dengan sebuah sepatu miliknya.

"Dasar pengganggu!" umpat Mingyu.

% Aaron_Skye_Hywel %

Wonwoo dan Mingyu sepakat untuk meminta orang tua mereka untuk menjemput saat semua siswa telah dijemput dan pergi pulang ke rumah masing masing.

Sekarang, Wonwoo dan Mingyu sedang berada di kantin asrama. Mereka tidak melakukan apa apa selain diam. Mereka juga asik bergelut dengan pemikiran mereka masing masing.

"Mingyu-ya.. / Wonwoo hyung.." ucap mereka bersamaan. "Kau duluan." Kata Wonwoo.

Mingyu tersenyum. "Nanti, saat liburan di Changwon, bawakan aku oleh oleh ya?" canda Mingyu kemudian disusul dengan kekehan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Tentu saja akan aku bawakan oleh oleh untukmu." Jawab Wonwoo. "Tolong kabari aku. Minimal, katakan hai di pagi hari agar aku tau kau masih mengingatku, hyung."

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Kita bisa video call 'kan, Gyu?" tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tentu saja bisa," ia kemudian tersenyum.

PRANG!

Sebuah benda yang terbuat dari kaca tiba tiba pecah begitu saja. Mingyu refleks menengokkan kepalanya untuk melihatnya. Suaranya terdengar tidak jauh dari kamar asrama Mingyu. Atau bisa saja memang berasal dari kamar Mingyu.

"Apa itu tadi?" tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu menggeleng. "Entahlah. Aku tidak tau. Ayo kita periksa." Wonwoo mengangguk.

Mingyu mengamit tangan Wonwoo dan berjalan perlahan ke arah kamarnya. Tangannya yang satunya ia gunakan untuk memegangi minuman sodanya.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dan dihadiahi anggukan oleh Wonwoo. "Buka saja." Cicit Wonwoo.

Mingyu membuka pintu kamarnya dan benar saja, kaca di kamarnya telah pecah. Wonwoo melihat ke sekeliling kamar Mingyu dan menemukan sebuah batu yang ditutupi dengan kertas.

"Gyu, lihat ini,"

Mingyu merebut kertas dan batu itu dari tangan Wonwoo. "Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum kalian berpisah." Ucap Mingyu sambil membaca tulisan yang ada di kertas itu.

"Aku rasa, ada seseorang yang tau tentang hubungan kita. Dan aku yakin orang itu ingin kita berpisah."

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan penuh tanya. "Aku benar benar tidak tau siapa orang yang menerorku. Aku tidak menyangka jika orang itu akan menerormu juga."

Pelaku pelemparan batu ke kamar Mingyu itu kini tersenyum puas. "Saat libur musim panas, aku akan benar benar menjauhkan kalian. Akan kuambil Mingyu milikku darimu, Jeon!"

.:: TBC ::.

2K17 / 08 / 13 – 22.21 P.M.

Coretan Author :

Saya minta maaf jika chapter ini dan chapter sebelumnya amat sangat tidak memuaskan. Saya minta maaf jika chapter ini penuh teka teki dan tidak sesuai dengan ekspetasi kalian. Saya juga minta maaf jika saya up terlalu lama/?

Thanks to :

Kiming

Dan para reader sekalian yang sudah review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Who is he?

Prev Chapter :

Sebuah benda yang terbuat dari kaca tiba tiba pecah begitu saja. Mingyu refleks menengokkan kepalanya untuk melihatnya. Suaranya terdengar tidak jauh dari kamar asrama Mingyu. Atau bisa saja memang berasal dari kamar Mingyu.

"Apa itu tadi?" tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu menggeleng. "Entahlah. Aku tidak tau. Ayo kita periksa." Wonwoo mengangguk.

Mingyu mengamit tangan Wonwoo dan berjalan perlahan ke arah kamarnya. Tangannya yang satunya ia gunakan untuk memegangi minuman sodanya.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dan dihadiahi anggukan oleh Wonwoo. "Buka saja." Cicit Wonwoo.

Mingyu membuka pintu kamarnya dan benar saja, kaca di kamarnya telah pecah. Wonwoo melihat ke sekeliling kamar Mingyu dan menemukan sebuah batu yang ditutupi dengan kertas.

"Gyu, lihat ini,"

Mingyu merebut kertas dan batu itu dari tangan Wonwoo. "Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum kalian berpisah." Ucap Mingyu sambil membaca tulisan yang ada di kertas itu.

"Aku rasa, ada seseorang yang tau tentang hubungan kita. Dan aku yakin orang itu ingin kita berpisah."

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan penuh tanya. "Aku benar benar tidak tau siapa orang yang menerorku. Aku tidak menyangka jika orang itu akan menerormu juga."

Pelaku pelemparan batu ke kamar Mingyu itu kini tersenyum puas. "Saat libur musim panas, aku akan benar benar menjauhkan kalian. Akan kuambil Mingyu milikku darimu, Jeon!"

% Aaron_Skye_Hywel %

Wonwoo menatap wajah Mingyu lalu menundukkan kepalanya. "Sudah tidak usah dipikirkan, hyung," ucap Mingyu. Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya dalam keadaan tertunduk.

Mingyu menarik dagu Wonwoo dan menatap mana Wonwoo. "Ini bukan salahmu, hyung. Aku tidak akan membiarkan ini terus berlanjut. Hyung, dengarkan aku, aku janji, aku akan memecahkan teka teki ini dan menemukan pelakunya. Pegang janjiku hyung."

Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. Mingyu tersenyum. Tangannya memegang erat tangan Wonwoo yang lebih kecil dari pada tangannya.

"Terima kasih, Gyu, jika bukan tanpamu, mungkin aku sudah frustasi sekarang." Wonwoo tersenyum tipis.

Ponsel Wonwoo berdering. Menandakan ada panggilan masuk. "Sebentar ya, Gyu". Mingyu mengangguk membiarkan Wonwoo berjalan menjauh darinya untuk mengangkat telfon.

Tidak sampai satu menit, Wonwoo sudah kembali. "Orang tuaku sudah datang. Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu juga ke stasiun. Atau kau bisa ikut aku menginap di penginapan hingga pagi menjelang. Tidak baik pergi saat malam hari apa lagi ke tempat yang sangat jauh."

Mingyu tertawa. "Seoul ke Anyang jika naik kereta hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar 15 menit hingga 17 menit saja. Jika menggunakan subway hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar 35 menit. Tempat asalku tidak sejauh tempat asalmu yang membutuhkan waktu hingga 3 jam lamanya jika naik kereta."

Wonwoo juga ikut tertawa. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau pulang saat malam dan aku berfikir sebaiknya kau istirahat juga sama sepertiku. Lagi pula aku tidak yakin saat kau sampai di stasiun, kau langsung dijempul keluargamu. Ini sudah pukul 10 malam. Ayo!"

Mingyu tersenyum. "Arraseo. Aku akan ambil koperku dulu."

% Aaron_Skye_Hywel %

Di sebuah mini market yang buka 24 jam, seorang pemuda duduk sendirian di sisi mini market itu sambil menghadap jalanan yang sangat lenggang. Ia membiarkan mie instan dalam cupnya dingin. Pikirannya melayang seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang berat. Pemuda itu adalah si pelaku terror yang Wonwoo terima beberapa hari belakangan.

Tanpa sadar, seorang pemuda lain tiba tiba duduk di sisinya. "Kenapa sendirian di sini?" tanya pemuda yang baru datang itu. Mari kita panggil pemuda satu untuk pemuda pelaku terror dan pemuda dua untuk yang baru saja datang.

Si pelaku terror yang membiarkan mienya dingin mengalihkan pandangannya ke sampingnya. Ia mendapati seseorang yang sangat ia kenal duduk dengan ekspresi tersenyum lebar.

"Astaga kau membuatku terkejut! Iseng sekali sih!" protes pemuda satu. Tangannya terkepal dan membuat gesture seolah olah akan menghajar si pemuda dua.

"Kau sudah selesai bayar kan? Di luar saja yuk. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu." Ucap si pemuda dua. Pemuda satu mengangguk lalu mengikuti si pemuda dua untuk berjalan keluar mini market dan duduk di kursi di depan mini market.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya pemuda satu. Pemuda dua hanya menggeleng. "Ini baru dua hari semenjak semuanya berlibur. Aku.. merindukan seseorang."

Si pemuda satu tersenyum. "Itu pasti aku kan?". Si pemuda dua tiba tiba tertawa terbahak bahak. "Aku tidak merindukanmu. Untuk apa merindukanmu? Kau bahkan membosankan."

Ekspresi si pemuda satu menjadi masam saat ia mendengar jawaban si pemuda dua. "Aku hanya bercanda, bodoh! Aku juga tidak mau jika kau merindukanku!"

"Eh, jadi, siapa yang kau rindukan?" tanya si pemuda satu. Pemuda dua menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tiba tiba aku jadi tidak ingin bercerita kepadamu. Kau menyebalkan hyung."

Si pemuda satu mengarahkan tangannya untuk menarik rambut si pemuda dua. "Kau yang menyebalkan! Aku benar benar berfikir bagaimana bisa kau menjadi teman sekelasku!"

% Aaron_Skye_Hywel %

Tujuh hari sudah berlalu sejak libur musim panas. Wonwoo berguling ke sana ke sini untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya.

"Sebaiknya kau bermain di luar, hyung. Kau terlihat aneh dengan sikapmu." Nyinyir Jungkook, sepupu Wonwoo.

"Terima kasih atas saranmu, Jeon. Tapi aku masih sangat waras untuk tidak keluar rumah saat tengah hari seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin kulitku terbakar."

Jungkook mengarahkan tangannya untuk menjitak sang kakak sepupu. "Kau sendiri juga Jeon! Bodoh sekali. Rasanya aku mau menghajarmu jika tidak ingat kalau kau sepupuku."

Wonwoo merengut. Ia mengelus elus kepalanya yang baru saja dijitak oleh Jungkook. "Sakit bodoh!" umpat Wonwoo.

"Jika aku bodoh, aku tidak mungkin masuk sekolah internasional," balas Jungkook. Ia mengeluarkan senyum liciknya.

"Ngomong ngomong, menurutku, kulitmu itu terlalu putih untuk seorang laki laki. Apa selama kau di sekolahmu, kau tidak pernah terkena sinar matahari?" tanya Jungkook.

Wonwoo mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Jungkook. "Aku rasa, tidak. Aku hanya keluar saat sabtu atau minggu untuk berjalan ke mall atau untuk ke mini market."

Jungkook menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya. "Ckckckck kau ini. Pantas saja kau sudah seperti vampire. Kulitmu sangat putih."

Wonwoo membuka mulutnya untuk membalas perkataan Jungkook. Tiba tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Ada panggilan video masuk. Bibirnya tersenyum lebar. "Keluar kau dari kamarku!" usir Wonwoo pada Jungkook.

"Ah itu kekasihmu ya?! Akan aku bilangkan pada imo jika kau sudah punya kekasih!" teriak Jungkook sambil berjalan keluar kamar.

"Terserah apa yang akan kau katakan. Aku tidak peduli!" teriak Wonwoo lalu menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Ah hai Gyu. Maaf lama menjawab telfonmu. Ehehe ung ada apa?"

"Apa terror itu masih mengikutimu?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Umh, ya begitulah. Tapi tidak separah saat di sekolah atau di asrama. Terror itu hanya pesan masuk yang isinya sama seperti saat itu."

Mingyu terlihat berfikir sejenak. "Jika seperti itu, aku rasa pelakunya adalah warga sekolah atau bahkan salah satu siswa sekolah."

"Sudahlah jangan sok jadi detektif. Nanti juga pelaku terror itu akan lelah sendiri. Jadi menurutku, diamkan saja." Ucap Wonwoo. Mingyu tertawa menanggapi perkataan Wonwoo.

"Tunggu, aku rasa, kulitmu jadi sedikit gelap? Entah ini karna pencahayaanmu di sana kurang terang atau bagaimana."

Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Hum, memang, kulitku memang terbakar saat aku bermain dengan teman semasa kecilku."

Wonwoo memiringkan kepalanya. "Ternyata badanmu saja yang besar, tapi di hatimu, kau masih seperti anak sekolah dasar," canda Wonwoo.

% Aaron_Skye_Hywel %

Di siang hari yang sangat terik di hari setelah Mingyu menelfonnya kemarin, Wonwoo membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjangnya. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan kerja rumah musim panasnya.

Baru saja Wonwoo akan memejamkan matanya jika ponsel pintar yang ada di sisi kanan kepalanya bergetar terus menerus.

Ada panggilan masuk dari nomor yang tidak dikenal.

Ada perasaan ragu ragu yang bersarang di pikiran Wonwoo. Ia takut jika si penelfon adalah si pelaku terror, tapi bisa juga itu adalah nomor orang tuanya atau nomor baru Jungkook. Yang pasti bukan nomor orang yang mengaku ibu atau ayahnya yang meminta pulsa/?.

Panggilan masuk itu tiba tiba terputus saat Wonwoo hendak menjawabnya.

"Siapa sih ini?" pikir Wonwoo. Ibu jarinya menari nari di atas keyboard di layarnya dan mengetik sebuah pesan untuk Mingyu.

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan ketikannya, nomor tidak dikenal itu menelfonnya lagi.

Wonwoo terpaksa mengangkat telfon itu tapi ia hanya diam. Menunggu sang penelfon untuk memulai percakapan itu.

Selang hampir dua puluh detik saling diam, akhirnya si penelfon itu mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Bagaimana harimu, Jeon? Lama tidak jumpa. Oh, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan si tampan Mingyu? Berjalan lancar tanpa hambatan atau justru sebaliknya? Aku yakin itu tidak berjalan lancar, iya kan?"

Wonwoo sama sekali tidak mengenal suara itu. Suaranya berat tapi seperti dibuat buat atau apalah itu namanya.

"Ingat satu hal, Jeon, aku akan lakukan beragam cara agar hubunganmu dan si tampan Kim akan segera berakhir karna hanya aku yang bisa bersanding dengan si tampan Kim."

Bahu Wonwoo bergetar. Ia menggigit bibirnya. "S-siapa kau sebenarnya?" cicit Wonwoo.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa aku? Ternyata, otak encermu tidak mampu hanya untuk memecahkan teka teki seperti ini. Aku adalah seseorang yang kau kenal. Aku juga mengetahui seluk beluk dirimu, kisah cintamu, latar belakang keluargamu dan apapun yang kau lakukan dengan si tampan milikku saat kau di sekolah."

Wonwoo melebarkan matanya. Jika seperti itu, pelaku terror yang selama ini mengancam dirinya adalah seseorang yang dekat dengannya.

Masalah terbesarnya adalah, banyak yang sangat dekat dengan Wonwoo. Bukan hanya satu atau dua, tapi hampir seluruh siswa di sekolahnya yang dekat dengannya.

"Masih belum menemukan satu petunjuk-pun, Jeon? Dasar payah! Enyahlah kau dari dunia ini!"

Wonwoo menatap layar ponselnya. Pelaku terror itu memutuskan sambungan telfonnya secara sepihak dan meninggalkan Wonwoo dengan kepala yang sudah penuh dengan pertanyaan pertanyaan.

"Bagaimanapun juga, aku harus menemukan petunjuk yang mengarah pada pelaku terror itu!" tekad Wonwoo.

Kling!

Satu pesan teks masuk dari nomor tidak dikenal. 'JANGAN HARAP KAU BISA MEMILIKI MINGYU SEUTUHNYA DAN JANGAN BERANI COBA COBA MEMINTA ORANG LAIN UNTUK MEMECAHKAN TEKA TEKI INI ATAU KAU AKAN MELIHAT MINGYU MENDERITA KARNA KEHILANGAN BEASISWANYA!'

Ini yang Wonwoo takutkan dari si pelaku terror. Selain mengancam akan merusak hubungannya dengan Mingyu dan membuat nama baik Wonwoo tercoreng di sekolah itu, si pelaku terror juga mengancam akan mencabut beasiswa yang Mingyu dapatkan.

Wonwoo tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Ia tidak ingin Mingyu terbebani dengan biaya sekolah dan asrama yang cukup tinggi. Wonwoo tidak ingin Mingyu juga menderita karena dirinya. Wonwoo tidak ingin semua terror ini terjadi.

"Bisakah aku hidup dengan tenang?" tanya Wonwoo pada dirinya sendiri.

Wonwoo bisa saja menghentikan terror itu dengan meminta bantuan polisi untuk melacak nomor itu, tapi setiap selesai mengirimi Wonwoo pesan singkat yang banyak, nomor itu selalu tidak aktif saat Wonwoo akan menelfonnya kembali.

Setiap hari pesan singkat yang ia terima selalu berasal dari nomor nomor yang berbeda. Itulah masalah terbesarnya.

% Aaron_Skye_Hywel %

Dua hari lagi sekolah sudah dimulai dan banyak dari siswa yang sudah kembali ke asrama mereka. Tidak terkecuali dengan Mingyu dan si pelaku terror terhadap Wonwoo akhir akhir ini.

Seharusnya ini sudah waktunya para siswa untuk berada di dalam kamar asrama mereka dan tidur. Tapi tidak dengan si pelaku terror yang masih berada di taman sekolah untuk memperhatikan kamar Wonwoo dari luar.

Seorang pemuda berrambut cokelat karamel yang kebetulan melintas, tidak sengaja menangkap siluet si pelaku terror Wonwoo. Dengan rasa penasaran yang sangat tinggi, pemuda itu memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri si pelaku terror Wonwoo itu.

Mata mereka tidak sengaja bertemu saat si pemuda berrambut cokelat karamel itu tidak sengaja menginjak daun kering.

"K-kau? Kenapa kau ada di sini?!" pekik si pelaku terror itu sambil menunjuk nunjuk pemuda berrambut cokelat karamel itu.

Pemuda berrambut cokelat karamel yang bernama Junhui itu memiringkan kepalanya. "Seharusnya aku yang tanya padamu, hyung. Kenapa kau ada di sini malam malam?"

Si pelaku terror itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Eng.. Aku.. Aku hanya mencari angin saja. Ya, hanya itu. Kembalilah ke asramamu, Jun."

Junhui memicingkan matanya. Ia menengokkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari tau apa yang dilakukan si pelaku terror itu di tengah malam seperti ini.

Entah sadar atau tidak, si pelaku terror itu mendongakkan kepalanya lagi. Menatap jendela kamar Wonwoo.

Junhui mengikuti arah pandang si pelaku terror itu. "Hey hyung, kenapa kau menatap kamarmu sendiri?" tanya Junhui.

Si pelaku terror itu terdiam. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada jendela kamar Wonwoo.

Junhui mengguncangkan bahu si pelaku terror itu. "Jeonghan hyung? Kenapa kau terdiam? Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Jeonghan .. Tunggu..?! Apa?

Hhh baiklah baiklah. Jeonghan adalah pelaku terrornya. Jeonghan yang melakukan semua jenis terror yang menimpa Wonwoo.

Jeonghan jugalah yang memecahkan jendela kaca kamar Mingyu dan menelfon Wonwoo saat libur musim panas lalu.

Kembali ke cerita!

Junhui mengibas ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Jeonghan. "Hyung, kau baik baik saja?" tanya Junhui.

Jeonghan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ah maaf, aku baik baik saja kok Jun. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Tidak ada. Memangnya kau sendiri untuk apa di sini?". Jeonghan menghela nafasnya. "Akan aku ceritakan. Apa kau bisa jaga rahasia?"

Junhui menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. Tangannya ditarik paksa oleh Jeonghan menuju salah satu kursi di sudut taman.

"Apa kau sudah dengar tentang terror yang akhir akhir ini diterima Wonwoo?". Junhui terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Ya, aku sudah mendengar tentang terror yang Wonwoo terima. Jujur aku penasaran siapa pelakunya dan untuk apa orang itu melakukan terror itu."

Jeonghan menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku pelakunya. Aku cemburu! Wonwoo berkencan dengan hoobae bernama Mingyu. Siswa yang mendapat beasiswa karna prestasi di bidang olahraga itu,"

Rahang Junhui seakan ingin lepas dari tengkoraknya mendengar penuturan Jeonghan. Ia tau Jeonghan belum selesai bicara, maka dari itu ia biarkan Jeonghan terdiam sesaat.

"Aku mencintai Mingyu. Aku tidak ingin Mingyu dimiliki orang lain terutama Wonwoo. Aku ingin menyingkirkan Wonwoo dari hidup Mingyu!" lanjut Jeonghan.

Junhui memberanikan membuka mulutnya. "J-jadi, kau pelakunya karna kau tidak ingin Mingyu bersama Wonwoo, dan mengambil Mingyu hanya untukmu, begitu?". Jeonghan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Senyum terkembang di wajah Junhui secara tiba tiba. Bukan senyum biasa, itu adalah senyum licik! Senyum yang memiliki pesan tersembunyi di baliknya.

"Boleh aku bergabung denganmu untuk menghancurkan hubungan mereka?"

Jeonghan melebarkan matanya tidak percaya. "A-apa maksudmu, Jun?"

"Kita hancurkan hubungan Wonwoo dan Mingyu bersama sama. Saat hubungan mereka merenggang, kau bisa ambil Mingyu-mu dan aku akan ambil Wonwoo-ku. Sepakat?"

Junhui mengulurkan tangannya. Matanya berkilauan di tengah malam. Menandakan bagaimana liciknya pemuda tampan yang satu ini.

Jeonghan terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Sepakat!" ia meraih tangan Junhui dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Aku ingin menghancurkan mereka secepat mungkin!" Junhui memamerkan senyum liciknya sekali lagi yang ia pelajari dari sang ibu.

"Calm bro! Kita punya banyak waktu sebelum kita lulus!" ucap Jeonghan.

% Aaron_Skye_Hywel %

Junhui dan Jeonghan berjalan beriringan ke arah kamar asrama mereka masing masing. "Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau selicik ini Jun." Ucap Jeonghan sambil tertawa pelan.

"Sejujurnya aku hanya akan bersikap licik saat sesuatu yang aku incar sejak lama ternyata dimiliki orang lain. Wonwoo salah satunya. Dia adalah permata berharga milikku."

Jeonghan tersenyum licik. "See ternyata kita sepemikiran. Kau benci Mingyu karna dia dengan lancangnya mengambil permata berhargamu dan aku benci Wonwoo karna dengan lancangnya dia sudah mengambil ciuman pertama Mingyu yang seharusnya untukku."

Junhui menganggukkan kepalanya. "Jika seperti itu, aku rasa kau harus mengambil sesuatu yang berharga dari diri Mingyu. Perjakanya mungkin!" seru Junhui.

Mata sipit Jeonghan melebar seketika. "K-kau gila?! Perjakanya? Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Sebuah obat perangsang. Seingatku aku pernah memilikinya tapi aku takut itu sudah kadaluwarsa. Akan aku belikan sabtu besok."

Jeonghan terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Bagaimana?" tanya Junhui. Satu menit berlalu "Baiklah, kuserahkan semuanya padamu. Apapun yang kau lakukan, hasilnya harus Mingyu menjadi milikku."

Junhui mengacungkan ibu jarinya. "Kau hanya akan terima beres. Pada akhirnya aku akan kembali bersatu dengan rubah manisku."

% Aaron_Skye_Hywel %

Next Chap :

Banyak dari siswa berwajah manis yang mulai berbisik bisik. Tatapannya tidak lepas dari sosok Mingyu yang sedang memainkan bola basketnya.

"Kau lihat betapa sempurnanya seorang Kim Mingyu!" ujar salah satu siswa yang seangkatan dengan Mingyu.

"Benar benar seperti seorang dewa yang menjelma sebagai manusia. Tidak bisa dipercaya!" ujar siswa yang lainnya.

"Kulitnya yang eksotis benar benar pas untuknya."

Jeonghan tiba tiba datang di saat yang tepat. Saat Mingyu sudah duduk di pinggir lapangan dan mengibaskan handuknya di depan wajahnya.

"Hai Gyu!" sapa Jeonghan dengan ramah. Senyum tidak lepas dari bibir tipisnya. "Kau pasti lelah 'kan?"

Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Begitulah sunbaenim. Sebentar lagi turnamen dan aku harus berlatih sesering mungkin."

Jeonghan menyodorkan air mineral pada Mingyu. "Minumlah. Kau pasti haus. Oh ayolah jangan menatapku seperti itu. Ini aman kok. Tidak ada racun. Aku jamin itu!"

.:: TBC ::.

2K17 / 08 / 24 – 22.12 P.M.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Jun, Im back!

Prev Chapter :

Junhui dan Jeonghan berjalan beriringan ke arah kamar asrama mereka masing masing. "Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau selicik ini Jun." Ucap Jeonghan sambil tertawa pelan.

"Sejujurnya aku hanya akan bersikap licik saat sesuatu yang aku incar sejak lama ternyata dimiliki orang lain. Wonwoo salah satunya. Dia adalah permata berharga milikku."

Jeonghan tersenyum licik. "See ternyata kita sepemikiran. Kau benci Mingyu karna dia dengan lancangnya mengambil permata berhargamu dan aku benci Wonwoo karna dengan lancangnya dia sudah mengambil ciuman pertama Mingyu yang seharusnya untukku."

Junhui menganggukkan kepalanya. "Jika seperti itu, aku rasa kau harus mengambil sesuatu yang berharga dari diri Mingyu. Perjakanya mungkin!" seru Junhui.

Mata sipit Jeonghan melebar seketika. "K-kau gila?! Perjakanya? Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Sebuah obat perangsang. Seingatku aku pernah memilikinya tapi aku takut itu sudah kadaluwarsa. Akan aku belikan sabtu besok."

Jeonghan terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Bagaimana?" tanya Junhui. Satu menit berlalu "Baiklah, kuserahkan semuanya padamu. Apapun yang kau lakukan, hasilnya harus Mingyu menjadi milikku."

Junhui mengacungkan ibu jarinya. "Kau hanya akan terima beres. Pada akhirnya aku akan kembali bersatu dengan rubah manisku."

% Aaron_Skye_Hywel %

Hari ini adalah hari senin kedua setelah libur musim panas usai. Di cuaca yang seterik ini, Mingyu harus rela berpanas panasan di lapangan outdoor. Harus kah Mingyu melakukan itu? Jawabannya adalah YA! Kenapa harus? Bagaimana jika kulit Mingyu terbakar sinar matahari? Bagaimana jika Mingyu semakin hitam?! Ya memang sudah resiko yang didapatkan Mingyu karna itu.

Tujuan Mingyu berpanas panasan di lapangan outdoor bukan tanpa sebab. Bukan bukan! Bukan karena dirinya dihukum.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Mingyu dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah. Kepala sekolah mengatakan bahwa ia harus mengikuti turnamen antar kota mewakili sekolahnya. Setiap satu sekolah mengirimkan satu siswa berbakatnya untuk dijadikan satu tim dengan beberapa sekolah lainnya yang dari Seoul.

Jadi, alasan itulah Mingyu harus merelakan kulitnya terbakar demi berlatih basket di lapangan outdoor sebelum dikirim ke karantina dua bulan lagi.

Kenapa tidak di lapangan indoor? Ya karna saat ini bertepatan dengan jadwal olahraga dari kelas lain dan Mingyu harus mengalah untuk itu.

% Aaron_Skye_Hywel %

Banyak dari siswa berwajah manis yang mulai berbisik bisik. Tatapannya tidak lepas dari sosok Mingyu yang sedang memainkan bola basketnya.

"Kau lihat betapa sempurnanya seorang Kim Mingyu!" ujar salah satu siswa yang seangkatan dengan Mingyu.

"Benar benar seperti seorang dewa yang menjelma sebagai manusia. Tidak bisa dipercaya!" ujar siswa yang lainnya.

"Kulitnya yang eksotis benar benar pas untuknya."

Jeonghan tiba tiba datang di saat yang tepat. Saat Mingyu sudah duduk di pinggir lapangan dan mengibaskan handuknya di depan wajahnya.

"Hai Gyu!" sapa Jeonghan dengan ramah. Senyum tidak lepas dari bibir tipisnya. "Kau pasti lelah 'kan?"

Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Begitulah sunbaenim. Sebentar lagi turnamen dan aku harus berlatih sesering mungkin."

Jeonghan menyodorkan air mineral pada Mingyu. "Minumlah. Kau pasti haus. Oh ayolah jangan menatapku seperti itu. Ini aman kok. Tidak ada racun. Aku jamin itu!"

% Aaron_Skye_Hywel %

Mingyu memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing setelah lima menit yang lalu meminum air yang Jeonghan berikan untuknya. 'Ada apa ini? Kenapa badanku sangat panas? Ah kepalaku pusing sekali'.

"Jeonghan sunbae.." panggil Mingyu. Jeonghan menengokkan kepalanya. "Ada apa Gyu?"

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku sangat pusing. Sunbae bisa tolong antar aku ke UKS?". Jeonghan tersenyum dan mengangguk. 'Sudah bereaksi kan? Baguslah!' pikir Jeonghan.

Jeonghan berdiri. Tangannya terulur untuk menggapai bahu Mingyu dan memapahnya menuju UKS.

'Jeonghan sunbaenim.. ahh kenapa hari ini dia terlihat sangat cantik dan .. menggairahkan?' Mata Mingyu tidak lepas dari Jeonghan selama mereka berjalan ke UKS.

Di dalam hati Jeonghan, ia berteriak girang karna sebentar lagi Mingyu akan menjadi miliknya. Seutuhnya!

Sementara itu dari kejauhan, Junhui tersenyum licik saat melihat Jeonghan dan Mingyu berjalan ke UKS.

Junhui melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kelasnya dan menghampiri Wonwoo yang membaca sebuah buku di pojok kelas.

"Wonwoo-ya." Panggil Junhui. Wonwoo mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Ada apa Jun?". Junhui menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apa kau mau menemani aku ke kantin? Jujur aku sangat ingin makan sekarang."

Wonwoo tertawa. "Arraseo, ayo." Wonwoo berdiri dari duduknya dan menyimpan bukunya di loker yang berada di kelasnya. "Traktir aku Banana Milk, ya?" pinta Wonwoo. Junhui menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sepakat!"

% Aaron_Skye_Hywel %

"Ah Wonwoo-ya, terima kasih ya sudah menemaniku ke kantin." Ucap Junhui. Wonwoo mengangguk sambil menyeruput Banana Milknya.

Junhui tiba tiba berjalan perlahan. "Ada apa Jun?" tanya Wonwoo khawatir. Junhui memegangi kepalanya. "Aku sedikit pusing. Bisa antar aku ke UKS untuk meminta obat?"

Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana bisa pusing? Padahal kau sudah makan tadi. Ah, anemia ya?". Junhui menggeleng. "Sebenarnya sejak tadi sebelum makan, aku sudah merasa pusing, pikirku jika aku makan, pusingnya akan sedikit hilang tapi ternyata tidak. Maaf ya sudah merepotkanmu."

Wonwoo menggeleng. "Sudah jangan bicara yang tidak tidak. Kau harus segera ke UKS. Beristirahatlah di UKS saja."

Junhui mengangguk. "Terima kasih ya?". Wonwoo mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ia menggandeng tangan Junhui menuju UKS.

Sesampainya di UKS, telinga Wonwoo tidak sengaja menangkap suara suara yang aneh. Menurutnya. Tapi dirinya tidak memperdulikan itu. Ia membawa Junhui ke salah satu ranjang rawat di sana dan menutup gorden pembatasnya.

Wonwoo memberikan obat dan air minum yang diminta Junhui. Entah kenapa, suster yang biasanya menjaga UKS tiba tiba berhalangan masuk hari ini. Wonwoo masih mendengar suara suara aneh yang mirip dengan erangan seseorang di salah satu bilik yang ada di UKS.

"Umh, Jun, apa kau dengar itu?" tanya Wonwoo pada Junhui. "Dengar apa? Aku tidak dengar apa apa."

Wonwoo menajamkan pendengarannya. Suara lumayan jauh, namun masih bisa didengar meskipun samar. "Ada apa? Suara apa yang kau dengar?" tanya Junhui penasaran. Wonwoo mengisyaratkan Junhui untuk diam.

"Coba kau diam dan tajamkan pendengaranmu." Ucap Wonwoo lirih. Junhui mengikuti apa kata Wonwoo. Junhui melebarkan matanya. "Erangan dan .. desahan?" tanya Junhui lirih. Wonwoo mengangguk.

'Kerja bagus, Jeonghan. Lakukan lebih!' pikir Junhui dalam hati. Ia jelas tau siapa pemilik suara itu dan apa yang dilakukan suara itu di salah satu bilik UKS.

Wonwoo membuka gorden pembatas di sekitar Junhui dan berjalan perlahan keluar. "Biar aku yang di depan." Ucap Junhui. Wonwoo mengangguk dan memberikan Junhui jalan untuk berada di depannya.

"Suaranya berasal dari bilik paling belakang." Bisik Junhui. Wonwoo mengangguk. Ia terpaksa harus melepas sepatunya dan menggantungnya di leher agar suara sepatunya tidak terdengar oleh si pemilik suara aneh itu.

Suaranya semakin jelas dan jernih. Di balik gorden pembatas bilik, Wonwoo dan Junhui melihat siluet dua orang dengan posisi .. doggy?. Wonwoo memicingkan matanya. Ia merasa mengenali pemilik siluet yang membelakangi gorden pembatas.

Junhui dan Wonwoo saling bertatap tatapan. Suar derit ranjang rawat juga terdengar di sela sela suara erangan itu. Jantung Wonwoo rasanya ingin melompat dari tempatnya.

Wonwoo mengangguk saat Junhui menatapnya. Tangan Junhui kini berada di gorden pembatas dan menggenggamnya. Bersiap untuk membuka gorden itu.

SRAK!

Tepat saat Junhui bisa membuka gorden pembatasnya, seseorang yang membelakangi gorden pembatas itu mengerang kuat bersamaan dengan satu orang lainnya.

Wonwoo melebarkan matanya saat melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Dadanya terasa sesak saat itu juga seolah olah ia kehilangan pasokan oksigen. Air matanya meluncur dari mata indahnya.

"A-apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Wonwoo dengan lirih. Dua orang yang berada di atas ranjang itu menolehkan kepalanya menatap wajah Wonwoo yang sudah berlinangan air mata dan wajah Junhui yang setia dengan ekspresi –pura pura– terkejutnya.

Dengan setengah kesadarannya, Mingyu –seseorang yang membelakangi gorden– menarik sesuatu dari tubuh bagian belakang Jeonghan –seseroang yang lainnya–.

"M-maaf aku sepertinya menganggu kegiatan kalian!" ucap Wonwoo dengan cepat dan menarik tangan Junhui untuk keluar dari UKS.

Jeonghan tersenyum puas dengan wajahnya yang masih merona. Ia mendudukkan dirinya setelah memakai celananya dan seragamnya kembali. Tubuhnya sudah penuh bercak merah keunguan. Hasil karya Mingyu. Bibirnya sedikit membengkak dengan satu luka gigitan di ujung bibirnya.

Sementara Mingyu yang sudah berseragam lengkap masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Jeonghan sendiri sudah kembali memakai sepatunya dan meninggalkan Mingyu begitu saja setelah sebelumnya ia melumat bibir Mingyu.

% Aaron_Skye_Hywel %

Junhui membawa Wonwoo ke atap karna Wonwoo tidak kunjung berhenti menangis. Wonwoo merasa dirinya hancur setelah melihat apa yang Mingyu lakukan di belakangnya. Kepercayaannya dirusak ah tidak, dihancurkan lebih tepatnya oleh Mingyu.

"Wonwoo-ya, sudahlah jangan menangis. Berhentilah menangis untuknya." Ucap Junhui. Tangannya mengusap usap punggung Wonwoo untuk menenangkan Wonwoo.

"Dia mengkhianatiku, Jun. Dia menghancurkan kepercayaan yang aku berikan untuknya. Dia.. dia menyakitiku, Jun. Aku.. aku sakit Jun!"

Junhui mengangguk dan memeluk Wonwoo. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Won. Sudah, berhentilah menangis, kumohon." Tangannya terulur untuk menghapus air mata yang terus keluar dari mata Wonwoo.

Wonwoo membalas pelukan Junhui. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Junhui. "Aku tidak percaya Jun. Temanku dan kekasihku .. mereka bermain di belakangku. Sakit Jun!"

"Berhentilah menangis untuk pengkhianat sepertinya. Air matamu terlalu berharga untuk pengkhianat seperti Mingyu. Kumohon berhentilah menangis. Aku sakit melihatmu menangisinya. Aku sakit karna kau menumpahkan air mata berhargamu hanya untuk orang brengsek sepertinya,"

Wonwoo melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Junhui. "Aku sakit karna kau mencintainya. Aku tidak ingin orang yang kucintai menangis." Lanjut Junhui.

Junhui mengusap pipi Wonwoo, menghapus jejak air mata yang tercipta karna menangisi Mingyu.

"K-kau masih mencintaiku?" tanya Wonwoo. Junhui tersenyum tipis. "Lupakan itu, Won. Sudah hampir jam masuk. Ayo turun."

% Aaron_Skye_Hywel %

Sudah satu minggu sejak kejadian di UKS dan sudah enam hari pula hubungan Wonwoo dan Mingyu hancur.

Saat itu memang Mingyu masih dalam pengaruh obat jadi cukup lama untuk Mingyu menyadari hal itu. Berita bahwa Mingyu dan Jeonghan bercinta di UKS memang tidak menyebar di penjuru sekolah, hanya menyebar di kelas Mingyu dan Wonwoo saja. Itupun tidak semua mengetahui berita itu.

Butuh waktu dua jam bagi Mingyu untuk menyadari apa yang ia perbuat saat itu. Saat itu Jeonghan berkata pada Mingyu bahwa Mingyu menyeretnya ke UKS dan memperkosanya di sana. Tentu saja itu bohong. Tetap saja, penjahat licik seperti Jeonghan tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Ia berkata bahwa ia adalah laki laki yang bisa hamil dan ia minta pertanggung jawaban dari Mingyu.

Keesokan hari setelah kejadian di UKS, Wonwoo menghampiri Mingyu untuk mengembalikan semua barang yang pernah Mingyu berikan untuknya sekaligus bilang bahwa ia ingin hubungannya berakhir. Tentu saja itu tidak mudah. Junhui harus menemani Wonwoo karna takut jika Wonwoo akan menangis lagi dan mempunyai pikiran untuk melompat dari atap.

Mingyu merasa dirinya adalah laki laki paling bodoh yang telah mengingkari janjinya pada Wonwoo yang bilang bahwa ia tidak akan bercinta sebelum menikah.

Kini, Mingyu harus merasakan sakit hati lagi karna ia melihat Junhui dan Wonwoo di tengah lapangan, berdua. Junhui yang membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah muda kini berlutut di hadapan Wonwoo. Terlihat pula Wonwoo menutup mulutnya dan mengangguk pelan.

Ingin rasanya Mingyu menghajar semua orang yang ia temui, tapi ia masih waras untuk tidak melakukan itu.

Wajahnya terlihat marah namun diliputi rasa bersalah dan kecewa. Sulit sekali mendeskripsikan ekspresi Mingyu saat ini.

Mingyu menolehkan wajahnya saat sebuah tangan melingkar di perutnya. "Sunbae ada apa?" tanya Mingyu pada Jeonghan. Ya, itu Jeonghan.

"Tidak apa apa Gyu, aku hanya merindukanmu." Jeonghan tersenyum. Mingyu membalikkan tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengan Jeonghan. Tangannya terulur untuk merapihkan rambut Jeonghan.

"Sunbae sebentar lagi kau akan naik kelas kan? Ini sudah bulan September. Itu artinya kurang lima bulan lagi kan untuk naik kelas?"

Jeonghan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku akan jadi siswa kelas dua belas sebentar lagi. Kenapa memangnya?"

Mingyu tersenyum. "Tidak ada apa apa, sunbae. Sebelum terlambat, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Tapi dengarkan aku ya?". Jeonghan mengangguk saat Mingyu mengeluarkan sebuah permen cokelat.

Permen cokelat yang sama dengan permen cokelat yang ia gunakan untuk meminta Wonwoo agar jadi kekasihnya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Jeonghan sunbae, aku tahu yang aku lakukan minggu lalu adalah hal yang tidak bermoral. Aku juga tahu konsekuensi yang harus aku terima karna tindakan tidak bermoral yang aku lakukan terhadapmu. Sebagai penebus rasa bersalahku sekaligus meminta maaf, maukah kau jadi kekasihku? Ambil dan makanlah permen cokelat ini jika kau menerimaku, dan ambil lalu buanglah permen cokelat ini jika kau menolakku."

Jeonghan melebarkan matanya. Bibir tipisnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman. "Aku terima~" katanya setelah mengambil dan memakan cokelat dari Mingyu.

% Aaron_Skye_Hywel %

Wonwoo kini sudah di dalam asramanya. Mengemas semua barang barangnya. "Astaga, Wonwoo-ya! Kau mau kemana?!" pekik Soonyoung saat dirinya baru saja masuk ke kamarnya.

"Oh hai Soonyoung-ya. Umh aku akan tukar kamar dengan Jisoo. Tenang ini legal kok, aku sudah bicara dengan Kepala Sekolah tadi siang."

"Jisoo? Hong Jisoo?" tanya Soonyoung. Wonwoo mengangguk. "Kau sudah tau masalahku dengan Jeonghan kan? Aku memutuskan untuk tukar kamar dengan Jisoo dan Jisoo menyetujuinya."

Bibir Soonyoung membulat. "Kamar Jisoo itu di lantai atas 'kan?". Wonwoo mengangguk. "Kamar Jisoo itu hanya dihuni dua orang saja 'kan?". Wonwoo mengangguk lagi. "Dan Jisoo hanya berdua dengan.. Junhui?!". Wonwoo mengangguk untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Oh jelas ya kau ingin pindah kamar, Jun kan kekasihmu sekarang." Cibir Soonyoung iseng. "Dari pada terus mengoceh, lebih baik bantu aku mengambil peralatan mandiku."

Wonwoo memang ingin pindah kamar sejak satu minggu yang lalu. Ia juga sudah mengusulkan ini kepada Kepala Sekolah dan baru bisa dikabulkan hari ini. Wonwoo bukan pindah kamar karna Junhui melainkan karna Jeonghan. Wonwoo tidak ingin satu kamar dengan pengkhianat seperti Jeonghan.

Selang lima belas menit, Junhui datang dan masuk ke kamar Wonwoo. "Hai Wonwoo-ya, oh ada Soonyoung, hai Soonyoung. Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Hai Jun, maaf ya aku belum selesai." Kata Wonwoo. Junhui tersenyum. "Bukan masalah kok. Lagi pula, Jisoo juga sedang berkemas ditemani Jihoon dan Seungcheol."

Soonyoung beranjak dari duduknya. "Aku tidak ingin jadi setan jadi aku permisi dulu ya, aku ingin bertemu Jihoon-ku. Kau bilang dia di kamarmu kan? Aku ke sana ya Jun."

Wonwoo menggerutu karna pintu kamarnya dibiarkan terbuka begitu saja. "Biar aku yang menutupnya." Ucap Junhui. "Tidak usah Jun, biar aku saja, ya? Tolong tutupkan koperku ya?". Junhui menganggukkan kepalanya.

Baru saja Wonwoo ingin menutup pintunya, sebuah tangan menahan pintu tersebut. "Apa maumu?" tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu berjalan ke arah Wonwoo dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Wonwoo. "Berhenti menggangguku! Jangan pernah memperlihatkan wajahmu di hadapanku!" hardik Wonwoo tepat di wajah Mingyu.

Tangan Mingyu meraih tangan Wonwo dan menggenggamnya. "Kumohon, aku hanya ingin minta maaf padamu. Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya, hyung. Dengarkan aku se–" "Apa kau tidak dengar bahwa Wonwoo tidak ingin melihatmu lagi?! Pergi dari sini!" potong Junhui cepat.

Wonwoo mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap wajah Junhui. Kilatan mata Junhui berubah. Wonwoo merasa baru kali ini melihat Junhui yang sangat emosi. Junhui yang Wonwoo kenal adalah Junhui yang sabar dan humoris.

Bibir Wonwoo terangkat membentuk senyuman tipis. Ia suka Junhui yang seperti ini. Tangan Wonwoo mengelus dada Junhui. "Jun sudah ya, ayo sebaiknya kau masuk dan bantu aku membereskan barang barangku, ya?"

Junhui menghela nafasnya dan mengangguk. "Pergilah Gyu, sungguh aku tidak butuh penjelasan apapun darimu. Kau meminta maaf, ya aku memaafkanmu tapi pergilah. Aku.. aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi." Wonwoo menutup pintunya dan menguncinya dari dalam setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Jujur saja, di dalam hatinya, Wonwoo masih mencintai Mingyu tapi Mingyu yang menghancurkan kepercayaannya. Ia bukan tipe orang yang gampang menanamkan kepercayaan kepada orang lain.

Ingatkah kalian bahwa saat pertama kali Wonwoo dan Mingyu berpacaran, Wonwoo sama sekali tidak ingin memberi tahu siapapun mengenai hubungannya dengan Mingyu. Pertama, selain Wonwoo takut dikeroyok penggemar Mingyu, Wonwoo juga tidak bisa percaya pada siapapun itu. Kedua, Wonwoo memang bukan tipe orang yang suka mengumbar kisah asmaranya.

% Aaron_Skye_Hywel %

Jisoo menaruh kopernya di dekat ranjang barunya. "Kupikir karna isinya tiga orang, kamarnya akan lebih luas tapi ternyata sama. Atau memang lebih luas dan isinya lebih banyak jadi terlihat ukurannya sama?" tanyanya.

"Maaf ya Jisoo-ya kalau kamarnya tidak seluas kamarmu dan Junhui." Jisoo tersenyum. "Tidak apa apa kok. Lagi pula setiap hari hanya berdua dengan si Wen itu membuatku bosan. Dia sangat membosankan, jadi berada di sini dengan Soonyoung mungkin bisa membuat hariku lebih menyenangkan."

Junhui merengut. "Yang benar saja! Aku ini siswa paling tampan dan paling loyal dan satu lagi. Aku tidak membosankan. Itu kau yang sangat membosankan. Setiap hari yang kau perhatikan hanyalah kenaikan saham, penjualan saham, semua itu membuatku pusing!"

"Dari pada kau! Kau hanyalah anak aktor laga dan perancang busana! Kau hanya menunggu uang dari ayah dan ibumu saja! " balas Jisoo. Wonwoo terkikik mendengar dan melihat Junhui dan Jisoo berdebat. Hatinya sedikit tenang jika begini.

"Aku rasa aku akan cepat tua jika berdebat denganmu terus terusan Jisoo-ya. Wonwoo-ya, ayo kita kembali ke kamarku. Kau belum menata pakaian dan barang barangmu. Jisoo-ya, Seungcheol-ya, kami pergi dulu ya! Sampai jumpa besok!" teriak Junhui.

"Setiap hari, apa kau selalu berdebat dengan Jisoo?" tanya Wonwoo setelah keluar dari kamarnya yang lama. Junhui menggeleng. "Tidak setiap hari kok. Hanya kadang kadang saja saat tengah malam Jisoo mendapat telfon kalau sahamnya naik sepersekian persen."

Wonwoo mengangguk paham. Tangan kanannya kini berada di genggaman tangan Junhui. "Aku senang bisa bersamamu lagi, Wonwoo-ya. Satu setengah tahun yang lalu, para penggemarku mengeroyokmu dan membuatmu trauma, aku harap tahun ini hingga kita masuk universitas favorit, kita tidak ada salah paham lagi, karna jujur, aku belum bisa melupakanmu saat itu."

Senyum terkembang di bibir Wonwoo. Ia sangat suka orang yang romantis, seperti Junhui. "Dari mana kau belajar merayu seseorang?". Junhui memasang ekspresi seolah olah tengah berpikir. "Daddyku. Kau tahu sendiri bahwa ia adalah seorang aktor 'kan? Dan aktor sepertinya sering menemui script dengan kalimat kalimat romantis, dari situlah aku belajar."

Wajah putih Wonwoo mengeluarkan semburat merah muda yang terlihat manis di mata Junhui. "Terima kasih telah menerimaku kembali, Jun. Aku sangat menyayangimu."

.:: TBC ::.

2K17 / 08 / 31 – 23.27

Hola, caratdeul dan para meanie shipper. Sebelumnya, saya meminta maaf apabila saya bikin Jeonghan dan Junhui sebagai penjahat di sini. Jujur, saya agak ga tega bikin Junhui jadi penjahat karna pada dasarnya, Junhui adalah bias pertama saya di Seventeen sampai saat ini. Tapi menurut saya, Jeonghan dan Junhui memang cocok jadi pengganggu di hubungan Meanie. Kalo ada yang ga suka, jangan bash pairnya, bash saya aja :v

Terima kasih sudah membaca ff ga jelas ini/?. Jujur saya baru satu tahun di FFN dan baru setengah tahun benar benar serius ngetik ff seperti sekarang.

Terima kasih dukungannya, tetap cinta Seventeen dan tetap apresiasi karya karya dari author lain ya.

Terima kasih juga buat salah satu author yang setiap hari menginspirasi saya, yang bersedia membantu saya untuk mengkritik dan memberi saran pada setiap ff saya. Im nothing with out you.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Are They Back?

Prev Chapter :

 _"Setiap hari, apa kau selalu berdebat dengan Jisoo?" tanya Wonwoo setelah keluar dari kamarnya yang lama. Junhui menggeleng. "Tidak setiap hari kok. Hanya kadang kadang saja saat tengah malam Jisoo mendapat telfon kalau sahamnya naik sepersekian persen."_

 _Wonwoo mengangguk paham. Tangan kanannya kini berada di genggaman tangan Junhui. "Aku senang bisa bersamamu lagi, Wonwoo-ya. Satu setengah tahun yang lalu, para penggemarku mengeroyokmu dan membuatmu trauma, aku harap tahun ini hingga kita masuk universitas favorit, kita tidak ada salah paham lagi, karna jujur, aku belum bisa melupakanmu saat itu."_

 _Senyum terkembang di bibir Wonwoo. Ia sangat suka orang yang romantis, seperti Junhui. "Dari mana kau belajar merayu seseorang?". Junhui memasang ekspresi seolah olah tengah berpikir. "Daddyku. Kau tahu sendiri bahwa ia adalah seorang aktor 'kan? Dan aktor sepertinya sering menemui script dengan kalimat kalimat romantis, dari situlah aku belajar."_

 _Wajah putih Wonwoo mengeluarkan semburat merah muda yang terlihat manis di mata Junhui. "Terima kasih telah menerimaku kembali, Jun. Aku sangat menyayangimu."_

% Aaron_Skye_Hywel %

Sudah tiga bulan sejak Mingyu dan Wonwoo memiliki pasangan masing masing. Sudah tiga bulan pula sejak Wonwoo tinggal dengan Junhui. Dan sudah tiga bulan juga, Wonwoo yang ceria berubah menjadi seorang Wonwoo yang sangat tertutup, pendiam dan.. penyendiri. Ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan, bersama Junhui tentunya.

Tidak mengherankan jika Wonwoo sering ke perpustakaan. Dari dulu, dirinya memang sering sekali ke perpustakaan. Tapi tidak sesering ini.

Soonyoung melihat ada yang tidak beres dengan Wonwoo. Wajahnya kusam, pucat lebih tepatnya. Sering kali pula, Soonyoung melihat Wonwoo mengaku sakit pinggang.

"Kau baik baik saja 'kan?" Tanya Soonyoung khawatir saat melihat Wonwoo terlihat kelelahan bahkan mereka baru saja selesai melakukan warming-up sebelum olahraga dimulai.

Wonwoo mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Wonwoo. Soonyoung menangis dalam hati. Sahabatnya itu berubah. Wonwoo juga terlihat sedikit kurus. Ada apa sebenarnya. Apa jangan jangan-jangan Junhui membawa dampak buruk bagi Wonwoo? Tidak, Soonyoung berusaha untuk tidak membuat pikiran buruk kepada sahabat-sahabatnya.

Wonwoo juga sering merasa kesakitan saat seorang temannya menepuk pundak atau punggungnya. Padahal dulu, Wonwoo tidak pernah merasa kesakitan, ya setidaknya dia tidak pernah meringis kesakitan. Apa pukulannya terlalu keras? Aku rasa tidak.

Seungcheol, teman satu kelasnya, datang menghampirinya. Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya saat Seungcheol datang menghampirinya. "Oh kau, hyung. Ada apa?" Tanya Wonwoo. Seungcheol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sebaiknya kau tahu sesuatu, Wonwoo ya." Wonwoo masih menatap Seungcheol. "Mingyu masuk rumah sakit sejak dua hari yang lalu."

Wonwoo melebarkan matanya. "M-Mingyu? Kenapa bisa?" Tanya Wonwoo. Seungcheol menggelengkan. "Sebaiknya kau ke sana. Ini nama rumah sakitnya dan alamatnya," Seungcheol memberikan secarik kertas berisi alamat kepada Wonwoo. "Satu lagi, sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang juga, Won. Aku tahu dia bukan lagi kekasihmu, tapi.. aku rasa kau harus menjenguknya sekali saja. Sekalipun kau membencinya, dia tetaplah pria yang pernah mencintaimu dengan tulus."

Perkataan Seungcheol ada benarnya. Sebenci apapun Wonwoo pada Mingyu, tapi Wonwoo tidak bisa mengelak untuk fakta bahwa Mingyu pernah mencintainya dengan tulus. Bahkan mungkin, Mingyu masih mencintainya. Siapa yang tahu? Hanya Mingyu yang tahu semua kebenarannya.

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Terima kasih, hyung. Nanti sore aku akan menjenguknya." Seungcheol tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo sendirian, di perpustakaan.

Wonwoo menatap kertas putih itu. Kepalanya tertunduk lesu. "Apa dia juga membenciku?" Gumannya. Wonwoo mendongakkan kepalanya. Ada Soonyoung di depannya. Berdiri menatap tajam ke arahnya. "Soonyoung? Ada apa?"

Soonyoung mendecih. "Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, Jeon. Kau yang kenapa?". Wonwoo tersenyum tipis. "Aku baik-baik saja kok, tenanglah,". "Aku tidak suka saat seorang sahabatku memakai topeng seolah-olah dirinya tidak pernah merasa terbebani ataupun tertekan. Aku sudah pernah bilang itu 'kan, Jeon!" Soonyoung sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

Soonyoung sedikit merasa dongkol dengan Wonwoo. "Aku memang baik-baik saja kok. Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan, Soonyoung." Soonyoung mendudukkan dirinya di depan Wonwoo. "Wonwoo, aku mengenalmu sejak di bangku sekolah dasar. Aku sangat mengenalmu. Lebih dari teman temanmu. Aku bisa melihat hal yang tidak beres denganmu. Kau berubah sejak tinggal bersama kekasih barumu itu. Kau.. aku sedih setiap melihatmu kesakitan ataupun kelelahan yang berlebihan. Kau bahkan sangat jarang terlihat kelelahan berlebihan hingga pucat". Wonwoo menunduk. "Soonyoung, aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakan ini. Aku.. aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku sangat baik baik saja." Soonyoung beranjak dari duduknya. "Jika kau sudah siap mengatakannya padaku, katakan, aku selalu ada untukmu. Karna aku sahabatmu. Kau selalu tahu di mana bisa menemukanku."

% Aaron_Skye_Hywel %

Wonwoo berjalan ke arah seorang suster yang berada tidak jauh darinya. "Permisi, aku ingin tanya sesuatu, boleh?" Tanya Wonwoo sopan. Suster itu tersenyum. "Tentu saja, silakan." Wonwoo memberikan secarik kertas. "Ruang rawat ini berada di lantai berapa?". Suster itu melihat kertas itu dan menangguk. "Ada di lantai tiga, tuan. Lift ada di sebelah sana," ucap sang suster. Wonwoo mengangguk dan membungkukkan badannya. "Terima kasih."

Wonwoo sedikit berlari menuju lift karena lift sudah hampir tertutup. "Tolong tahan sebentar!" Pekiknya saat pintu lift sudah tertutup sedikit. Beruntungnya, seseorang di dalamnya membantu menahan pintu lift dan membiarkan Wonwoo masuk. "Terima kasih," ucap Wonwoo sambil tersenyum kepada seseorang yang menahan pintu lift tersebut.

"Seungcheol hyung?" Guman Wonwoo saat melihat ponselnya. Ada pesan masuk dari Seungcheol. "Hm? Apa maksudnya?" Lanjut Wonwoo. Ia hampir lupa untuk keluar dari lift saat hendak membalas pesan Seungcheol. Wonwoo memperhatikan penampilannya di sebuah pintu yang bisa memantulkan sedikit bayangannya. Coba kita lihat. Rambut? Cek, tidak berantakan. Pakaian? Cek, wangi dan tidak ada noda. Sepatu? Cek, tidak keliru dan tidak salah pasangan. Bunga? Bunga?! Astaga bunganya hampir rusak. Tunggu. Apa? Bunga? Apa Wonwoo lupa? Ah sudahlah.

Wonwoo mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam kenop pintu ruang rawat Mingyu. Berkali kali ia menghela nafasnya. Apa Mingyu juga membencinya? Di dalam hati, ingin sekali Wonwoo berlari dari tempat ini. Tapi, Mingyu sedang sakit. Ia harus menjenguknya. Ia harus menghargai cinta Mingyu untuknya dulu. Setidaknya itu yang bisa ia lakukan.

KRIIT!

Mingyu menolehkan wajahnya. Wonwoo ada di ambang pintu. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis saat melihat Wonwoo di depannya. "S-sunbaenim?"

Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju Mingyu. "Umh.. Untukmu!" Ucap Wonwoo sambil menyerahkan bunganya kepada Mingyu. "Ne?!" Mingyu melebarkan matanya. "U-untukku?" Tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo mengangguk. "Cepat sembuh, Gyu."

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo. "Sunbaenim dengan siapa?" Tanya Mingyu mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Aku? Ah aku sendirian Gyu," jawab Wonwoo. Mingyu menatap pintu ruang rawatnya. "Di mana Junhui sunbaenim?" Tanya Mingyu lagi. Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku benar-benar sendirian. Jun, dia ada di China. Neneknya sedang sakit dan dia adalah cucu laki-laki satu-satunya yang paling disayang neneknya jadi, dia pulang ke China tiga hari yang lalu."

Mingyu mengangguk. "Ini untukmu!" Seru Wonwoo sambil menyodorkan bunganya. "Sunbaenim, maaf, aku.. aku alergi serbuk sari. Maaf," sesal Mingyu. Wonwoo menepuk jidatnya. "Maaf aku lupa,". Mingyu tersenyum. "Tidak apa apa kok,"

Wonwoo menarik kursi di dekat Mingyu dan mendudukinya. Kepalanya tertunduk menatap tangan Mingyu yang sedikit bengkak karna jarum infus. "Bagaimana bisa sakit?" Tanya Wonwoo pada akhirnya. Mingyu menggeleng. "Bukan apa apa kok, hanya kelelahan saja," jawab Mingyu. Mingyu tersenyum tipis, 'Ini karnamu, hyung. Karnamu, aku jadi seperti ini' katanya dalam hati.

"Kau terlalu memforsir tenagamu untuk latihan basket. Tidak boleh seperti itu lagi. Kau bisa cedera dan..", "Kau bawel ya hyung?" Potong Mingyu cepat. Wonwoo melebarkan matanya. Ia rasa, sebentar lagi hubungan antara dirinya dan Mingyu akan membaik. "Aku.. aku hanya tidak ingin kau kenapa kenapa," jawab Wonwoo.

Tangan Wonwoo terulur untuk menyentuh tangan Mingyu dan menggenggamnya. "Cepat sembuh, Gyu". Mingyu tersenyum. "Terima kasih, hyung," balas Mingyu. Tangannya menggenggam balik tangan Wonwoo.

Mingyu menepuk ranjang rawatnya, "Hyung kemarilah". Wonwoo menangguk. "Gyu, cepat sembuh ya? Aku minta maaf karena selama tiga bulan ini aku kasar padamu." Perasaan bersalah menggerogoti pikiran Wonwoo. Dirinya menghindar dari Mingyu, dirinya juga memusuhi Mingyu, padahal di dalam hatinya yang paling dalam, dirinya masih sangat mencintai seorang Kim Mingyu yang memberikan cintanya yang paling tulus.

Mingyu mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud ingin membuka hati untuk Jeon Wonwoo lagi. Bibir Wonwoo menyunggingkan senyuman yang sangat Mingyu rindukan.

GREP!

Wonwoo memeluk Mingyu dengan sangat erat. "Maafkan aku Gyu, aku orang jahatnya di sini, maaf," sesalnya berkali-kali. Mingyu mengangguk, tangannya melingkar di punggung Wonwoo. "Sudahlah, bukankah aku sudah berjanji padamu kalau aku akan menemukan pelaku terror itu apapun yang terjadi?". Wonwoo mendesis pelan. "Y-yahh begitulah. Tapi lupakan janji itu, tidak usah sok menjadi detektif, kau ini hanyalah atlet basket, bukan detektif seperti Sherlock Holmes," ledek Wonwoo.

Mingyu tertawa lepas dan memeluk Wonwoo erat. Secara refleksi, Wonwoo mengerang kesakitan dan memukuli dada Mingyu. "Lepaskan! Kumohon!" Pekiknya tiba tiba. Mingyu melepaskan pelukannya. Wonwoo seperti ketakutan. Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa Wonwoo terlihat seperti orang yang mengalami trauma? Berbagai macam spekulasi memenuhi kepala Mingyu.

"Hyung, kau baik baik saja? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Mingyu khawatir. Sadar atas apa yang dilakukannya, Wonwoo hanya tersenyum kikuk. "Maaf Gyu, aku.. aku hanya refleks, aku.. aku hanya sakit punggung, ya itu hanya sakit punggung saja kok," jawab Wonwoo. Jawaban Wonwoo bahkan terkesan ada yang ditutup-tutupi. Mingyu memicingkan matanya penuh selidik.

"Tunjukkan padaku!" Katanya datar. Wonwoo menggeleng. "Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan kok. Hanya sakit punggung biasa kok,". Mingyu mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi sedatar mungkin. "Tunjukkan!". Dengan gemetar, Wonwoo melepaskan Hoodienya dan melepaskan kaosnya. "Gyu, ini...", "Jeon, aku menyuruhmu untuk menunjukkan padaku!" Potong Mingyu cepat.

Wonwoo membalikkan badannya dan terpampang jelas di depan mata Mingyu ada banyak memar di punggung Wonwoo. "Siapa yang melakukannya?" Tanya Mingyu khawatir. Wonwoo membalikkan badannya lagi dan memakai pakaiannya. "Bukan siapa siapa kok, Gyu,"

Wonwoo menunduk sesaat setelah menatap Mingyu yang masih setia dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Jun yang melakukannya." Mingyu menghela napasnya. "Sudah kuduga," gumannya. Tangannya terkepal hingga buku tangannya memutih.

Mingyu mendongakkan kepalanya saat Wonwoo menggenggam kepalan tangannya. "Jangan, kumohon!" Pinta Wonwoo. Wajahnya seperti menyiratkan ketakutan berlebih. Seperti ingin mengatakan 'Jangan lakukan apapun. Aku tidak ingin kau kenapa kenapa'

"Kemarilah," ucap Mingyu. Tangannya menepuk nepuk pahanya. Mengisyaratkan Wonwoo untuk duduk di atas pahanya. "Tidak apa apa kok, kemarilah, aku ingin memangkumu." Dengan ragu-ragu, Wonwoo mengangguk dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas paha Mingyu.

Mingyu memeluk pinggang ramping Wonwoo. "Lebih ringan dari terakhir aku memangkumu dulu,". Wonwoo tersenyum. "Aku.. aku diet Gyu,". Mingyu mengelus punggung Wonwoo. "Jangan pernah berbohong padaku lagi, hyung. Aku tidak ingin kau menutupi sifat bejat si Wen itu."

Ada perasaan merasa bersalah di dalam hati Wonwoo karena membohongi Mingyu dan melindungi Junhui. "Maaf," hanya itu kata yang keluar dari bibir tipis Wonwoo. Bahunya bergetar. Wonwoo terisak pelan. Mingyu menghela napasnya, "Lupakan itu, hyung. Katakan padaku, apa saja yang Wen berengsek itu lakukan padamu? Jangan ragu-ragu, katakan semuanya, katakan kenapa kau bisa seperti ini,"

Wonwoo menggengam erat pakaian Mingyu. Bibirnya bergerak sedikit namun tidak mengeluarkan satu katapun. Barulah setelah beberapa menit, Wonwoo mengucapkan beberapa kata. "Dia mengikatku dan menutup mataku,".

Wonwoo tahu, Mingyu pasti sedang menahan amarahnya. "Dia menempelkan banyak benda yang bergetar di beberapa titik sensitif di tubuhku," lanjutnya. "Aku tidak bisa melihat apa apa, sepanjang malam dia selalu menutupi mataku dengan kain, terkadang dia juga menutup mulutku dengan plester ataupun kain,"

Bahu Wonwoo semakin bergetar. "Dia menalikan ikat pinggang di leherku, aku tidak yakin itu ikat pinggang atau bukan, tapi benda itu melingkar di leherku hampir setiap malam. Ada benda asing yang sering memaksa masuk ke lubangku. Benda dingin, dan besar. Aku takut,"

Seperti sedang dihipnotis, Wonwoo mengutarakan semuanya, perlakuan Junhui selama tiga bulan ini. Air mata tidak berhenti mengalir. Mingyu mengelus kepala Wonwoo. "Sstt, hentikan baby, sudah cukup, aku sudah mengerti semuanya. Baby stop, please," pinta Mingyu. Wonwoo tetap tidak berhenti menangis.

Tidak ada cara lain, Mingyu harus melakukan sesuatu. Apapun itu, untuk menghilangkan trauma pada diri Wonwoo. Tangannya terulur untuk mengangkat dagu Wonwoo dan menatap manik hitam yang sangat ia rindukan. Bibirnya ia tempelkan di atas bibir Wonwoo. Rasanya berbeda. Bukan seperti terakhir kali ia merasakannya. Tidak ada rada manis di bibir Wonwoo. Hanya rasa asam dan sedikit asin karena air mata.

Wonwoo mendorong bahu Mingyu perlahan dan melepaskan tautan bibit mereka. "Gyu, jangan," ucapnya. Suaranya bergetar. Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo dan berbisik di telinganya. "Aku janji tidak akan menyakitimu, tanamkan pada hatimu, ini aku, Kim Mingyu, bukan Wen Junhui. Aku akan perlahan. Aku janji, hyung,"

Wonwoo mengangguk pelan. "Kau benar, kau Kim Mingyu, bukan Wen Junhui, kau akan melakukannya perlahan, tidak seperti Wen Junhui," guman Wonwoo. Ia mengulang ulang kalimat itu seolah kalimat itu lah mantra penenang bagi Wonwoo.

Selagi Wonwoo masih merapalkan kalimat itu, bibir Mingyu bergerak untuk menciumi dan memberi sedikit hickey di leher Wonwoo. Terdengar lenguhan pelan yang keluar dari bibir Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menglenguh saat Mingyu berkali-kali memanjakan titik sensitif di tubuhnya. Rasanya berbeda. Berbeda dari apa yang ia rasakan setiap malam. Permainan tangan dan bibir Mingyu sangat lembut, seperti tidak ada nafsu yang menguasai. Sangat berbeda dengan Junhui yang terkesan seolah-olah dikuasai nafsu dan tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang Wonwoo rasakan.

% Aaron_Skye_Hywel %

Dua jam berlalu, dan Mingyu belum menyelesaikan permainannya. Wonwoo masih setia dengan lenguhan nikmat yang keluar dari bibirnya. Banyak bekas hickey di beberapa titik tubuh Wonwoo. "G-gyu.. mmhhh kumohon aghh hilangkan semua bekas Junhui dari tubuhku!" Rengek Wonwoo.

Demi apapun, Wonwoo belum pernah merasakan yang seperti ini. Mingyu menepati janjinya. Pipinya mengeluarkan semburat merah muda saat Mingyu memeluknya dari belakang dan menggenggam tangannya. Tubuhnya sedikit tersentak saat Mingyu berkali-kali memanjakan titik terdalamnya.

Beruntung karena ini bukan jadwal para suster dan dokter berjalan jalan mengecek kondisi para pasiennya. Rasanya, Wonwoo tidak ingin kehilangan momentum seperti ini dengan Mingyu. Mingyu yang bermain pelan, Mingyu yang memanjakannya, dan segala hal baik yang dilakukan Mingyu. Wonwoo suka itu. Bahkan ia bersumpah di dalam hatinya, ia tidak akan membiarkan Mingyu pergi darinya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu mengerang bersamaan saat mereka mencapai puncaknya. Mingyu yang mengeluarkan semuanya di dalam untuk yang ke ... Sekian kalinya, dan Wonwoo mengeluarkannya di tangan Mingyu berkali kali.

Jika tidak mengingat apapun, Mingyu pasti sudah mencabut paksa jarum infusnya. Demi apapun, Mingyu sangat merasa bahagia bisa memiliki Wonwoo lagi, seutuhnya. Mencium bibirnya, memberikan hickey di seluruh tubuhnya, dan mengeluarkan cariannya di dalam tubuh Wonwoo.

"Oh astaga hyung, sebentar lagi jam pemeriksaan rutin, sebaiknya kita bereskan kekacauan ini," ucap Mingyu panik saat melihat jam di ruang rawatnya. Wonwoo mengangguk. Sedikit sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya tapi ia senang, karna ia mendapatkan sakit itu dengan lembut, bukan dengan penyiksaan seperti yang ia alami setiap malam.

Selesai membersihkan kekacauan di ruang rawatnya, Mingyu meraih ponselnya dan mengetik sebuah pesan singkat. "Sedang apa?" Tanya Wonwoo. Ia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya. "Mengetik pesan, untuk Seokmin dan Seungcheol hyung,". Wonwoo memiringkan kepalanya lucu. "Aku meminta tolong mereka untuk memindahkan semua barang barangmu dari kamarmu menuju kamarku," lanjut Mingyu setelah melihat ekspresi Wonwoo yang seolah-olah bertanya. Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kapan Junhui sunbaenim akan pulang?" Tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo membuka ponselnya, melihat tanggal hari ini. "Emh, sekitar dua hari lagi. Mungkin," jawan Wonwoo. Mingyu mengepalkan tangannya. "Dua hari lagi, aku akan menghajarnya, menghabisinya dan memberinya pelajaran karena sudah merusak tubuh rubah kecil kesayanganku!". Wonwoo terkikik. "Baiklah baiklah, umh Gyu?". Mingyu menolehkan kepalanya menatap Wonwoo. "Hm?"

"Apa sekarang kita... Kembali seperti tiga bulan yang lalu?"

.: TBC :.

2K17 / 09 / 25 - 11.45 a.m.

Annyeong readerdeul, maaf minggu kemarin ga up hwhwhwhw :v laptop saya sudah ga ada, dan saya baru bisa ngetik lagi, di hp dan post di hp

Maaf karna lama postnya

Maaf karna chap kali ini dirasa sangat pendek, jujur, saya merasa kurang percaya diri buat ngelanjutin ff ini :v tapi karna author sebelah (re: Mas Kiming) tiap hari ngasih semangat, ngasih inspirasi, ya saya harus menghargai apa yang dia lakukan. Huhuhu saranghae Mas Kiming (yang ngakunya seksi dan menli (emang iya sih)) yang tiap hari kasih inspirasi tanpa henti. Saranghae!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : I Know Who You Are!

Prev Chap :

Selesai membersihkan kekacauan di ruang rawatnya, Mingyu meraih ponselnya dan mengetik sebuah pesan singkat. "Sedang apa?" Tanya Wonwoo. Ia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya. "Mengetik pesan, untuk Seokmin dan Seungcheol hyung,". Wonwoo memiringkan kepalanya lucu. "Aku meminta tolong mereka untuk memindahkan semua barang barangmu dari kamarmu menuju kamarku," lanjut Mingyu setelah melihat ekspresi Wonwoo yang seolah-olah bertanya. Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kapan Junhui sunbaenim akan pulang?" Tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo membuka ponselnya, melihat tanggal hari ini. "Emh, sekitar dua hari lagi. Mungkin," jawan Wonwoo. Mingyu mengepalkan tangannya. "Dua hari lagi, aku akan menghajarnya, menghabisinya dan memberinya pelajaran karena sudah merusak tubuh rubah kecil kesayanganku!". Wonwoo terkikik. "Baiklah baiklah, umh Gyu?". Mingyu menolehkan kepalanya menatap Wonwoo. "Hm?"

"Apa sekarang kita... Kembali seperti tiga bulan yang lalu?"

% Aaron_Skye_Hywel %

Malam hari setelah Wonwoo dan Mingyu menjalin hubungan mereka kembali, Wonwoo sudah tidak menempati kamarnya dengan Junhui. Secara ilegal, dirinya pindah ke kamar Mingyu, Seokmin, Seungkwan dan Vernon. Sedikit ada rasa canggung di awal, namun pada dasarnya Seokmin adalah tipe orang yang humoris, Wonwoo dengan cepat melupakan rasa canggung yang sempat ia rasakan.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan kamarnya dengan Junhui? Jisoo kembali memindahi barang barangnya untuk kembali ke kamarnya bersama Junhui. Ia sama sekali tidak keberatan. Tentu saja tidak, Seungcheol dan Seokmin hanya mengatakan agar Jisoo kembali ke kamarnya di lantai tiga karna Wonwoo ingin pindah kamar lagi, dan kedepannya setelah Mingyu keluar dari rumah sakit, Seokmin lah yang akan mengalah dan pindah ke kamar Jeonghan dan Soonyoung.

"Wonwoo hyung, maaf ya kamarnya sedikit berantakan, kau tahu hyung, tinggal berempat di sini sangat susah, terlebih lagi Vernon dan Seokmin yang sama sekali tidak menolongku. Apapun itu, itu membuatku harus bekerja dua kali,"

Wonwoo tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, Seungkwan, nanti aku yang akan membatumu,". Laki laki berpipi chubby itu tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Wonwoo hyung!"

"Aku senang bisa berkenalan dengan kalian semua, kalian semua baik dan menyenangkan."

Seungkwan, Vernon dan Seokmin tersenyum. "Kami juga senang berkenalan dengan Wonwoo sunbaenim," ucap mereka bersamaan.

Malam harinya, mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama di kantin untuk makan malam. Beberapa siswa yang satu kelas dengan Wonwoo terkejut melihat Wonwoo yang kembali ceria dan membuka diri kepada yang lainnya, terutama Soonyoung. Soonyoung menjadi siswa pertama yang menyadari perubahan sifat Wonwoo dan kembali menjadi Wonwoo yang ceria.

Soonyoung menghampiri Wonwoo yang sedang makan dengan Seungkwan, Vernon dan Seokmin. "Wonwoo-ya, hai, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Sapa Soonyoung. Wonwoo mengangguk. "Aku permisi dulu ya semuanya, aku akan segera kembali," pamitnya kepada ketiga kawan barunya itu.

Soonyoung tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Wonwoo menuju taman yang berada di belakang gedung asrama mereka. Selama berjalan menuju taman belakang gedung asrama, keduanya terdiam. Barulah setelah mereka sampai di taman belakang gedung asrama, mereka membuka mulut untuk berbicara.

"Wonwoo-ya, aku senang kau kembali ceria," ucap Soonyoung. Wonwoo mengangguk. "Begitulah Soonyoung-ya."

Soonyoung menatap Wonwoo. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu selama tiga bulan ini, bersedia berbagi cerita denganku?". Wonwoo terlihat menundukkan kepalanya sebelum mengangguk.

"Jadi, aku benar-benar berubah ya setelah tinggal bersama Jun?" Tanya Wonwoo. Soonyoung mengangguk. Wonwoo menghela napasnya dalam dan mulai bercerita.

"Awalnya semua berjalan baik baik saja, Jun yang bersikap baik kepadaku, Jun yang selalu mengingatkanku untuk belajar dan mengerjakan tugas, Jun yang selalu bergurau dan Jun yang membagi semuanya kepadaku, sampai pada akhirnya, aku melihat Jun berbicara dengan seseorang lewat telfon sore hari setelah kita selesai ujian Bahasa Jepang,"

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan dia berbicara dengan siapa dan membicarakan apa di telfon, entah kenapa, saat tengah malam, saat aku sudah benar benar tertidur, aku merasakan bibirku tertutup menggunakan selotip, dan pandanganku gelap, aku baru sadar saat aku merasakan seseorang mengikat tangan dan kakiku di setiap kerangka ranjang tidurku,"

Wonwoo terlihat menghentikan kalimatnya beberapa saat.

"Sebelum aku merasakan tangan dan kakiku diikat di setiap ujung kerangka ranjang tidurku, aku merasakan ada yang membuka semua pakaianku hingga aku benar benar tidak memakai satu helai pakaian,"

"Aku mulai menyadari apa yang terjadi, seseorang mencoba memperkosaku. Sekuat apapun aku mencoba berteriak, itu sia sia karena bibirku tertutup dengan selotip,"

"Penutup mataku perlahan terbuka saat aku menggerakkan kepalaku. Dan di situlah aku melihat siapa yang memperkosaku,"

Soonyoung melebarkan matanya. "S-siapa?" Tanyanya. Tangannya sudah terkepal menahan amarah.

"Jun. Junhui. Dia yang melakukannya. Aku tidak percaya sebelumnya karena mataku masih belum bisa menerima cahaya secara sempurna, barulah saat semuanya semakin jelas, aku bisa melihat Jun menyeringai kepadaku,"

"Dia berbisik kepadaku, dia bilang jika aku mengadu kepada orang lain, ia akan terus menyiksaku, ia akan terus mencambukku dan menghajarku. Aku terlalu takut saat itu hingga aku terus tutup mulut,"

"Tapi dia mengingkari janjinya. Ia terus menyiksaku. Ia mencambukku, ia mengikat seluruh tubuhku dan memasangkan benda aneh di milikku,"

Wonwoo terus bercerita tentang penyiksaan yang Jun lakukan kepadanya. Soonyoung masih memperhatikan Wonwoo dengan teliti. Ia juga baru menyadari ada lebam di perpotongan leher Wonwoo.

"Aku rasa, Jun tidak bekerja sendirian," ucap Soonyoung. Wonwoo menatapnya tidak mengerti. "Aku rasa Jun bekerja sama dengan seseorang untuk menghancurkan dirimu secara perlahan."

Wonwoo menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu, Soonyoung-ya. Aku tidak pernah mencurigai siapapun sebagai partner kejahatannya."

"Itu bisa jadi salah seorang teman. Karena, tidak mungkin Junhui berani memperkosamu di dalam asrama tanpa ketahuan oleh siapapun. Dia juga menghajarmu kan? Kau pasti berteriak, itu pasti. Aku rasa.. ada yang membantu Jun untuk memasang peredam suara di kamar kalian,"

Wonwoo menunjukkan raut wajah kebingungan. "Begini, peraturan asrama melarang siswa membawa siapapun dari luar sekolah ini ke dalam asrama. Katakanlah non warga sekolah. Jadi aku berspekulasi bahwa Jun melakukannya dengan bantuan orang dalam."

"Ah.. aku mengerti," ucap Wonwoo pada akhirnya. "Ngomong ngomong, untuk Jeonghan, kasusnya dengan.. Mingyu, umh bagaimana? Tidak tidak, bagaimana Jeonghan menjalani tiga bulannya ini?"

Soonyoung mengangguk pelan. "Jeonghan, dia setiap hari selalu ceria seperti biasa, tapi hampir setiap malam, ia pasti akan menelfon Mingyu. Tidak peduli itu pukul berapa, pasti ia akan menelfon Mingyu,"

"Dia seperti sangat bahagia mengingat dirinya menjadi kekasih Mingyu saat ini," lanjut Soonyoung. "Jujur aku muak dengan sikap Jeonghan yang hampir setiap hari membicarakan Mingyu!"

% Aaron_Skye_Hywel %

Junhui menyeret kopernya menuju kamar asramanya. Senyum terkembang di wajahnya. "Sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu dengan rubah cantik milikku," gumannya.

KLEK

Junhui melebarkan matanya saat ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Yang dilihat untuk pertama kalinya bukanlah Wonwoo, melainkan Jisoo.

"Mau apa kau di sini?" Tanya Junhui. Ia berjalan menghampiri Jisoo dan meletakkan kopernya di dekat ranjangnya.

"Memangnya salah jika aku tidur di kamarku sendiri?". Junhui menatapnya bingung. "Di mana Wonwoo?". Jisoo mengendikkan bahunya. "Mana aku tahu,"

Junhui melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi dan membuka pintu kamar mandi. Tidak ada siapapun di dalam.

"Di mana Wonwoo?!" Bentak Junhui tepat di wajah Jisoo. "Sudah kubilang! Aku tidak tahu! Tanyakan saja kepada teman temannya!"

"Aku di sini, Jun!" Teriak Wonwoo dari ambang pintu. Junhui menghampiri Wonwoo dan menggenggam tangannya erat. "Dari mana saja sayang? Kau tahu, aku merindukanmu,"

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis. "Maaf tadi aku ada di kantin asrama. Aku membeli ini," ucapnya sambil menunjukkan satu kantung plastik berisi beberapa snack dan minuman kaleng.

Junhui mengangguk. "Soo, bisa kau keluar sebentar?" Tanya Junhui, kali ini lebih halus. Jisoo mendengus dan beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berjalan keluar kamar. "Menyebalkan!"

Junhui menutup pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya dari dalam. Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya untuk mundur. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Dua kali lebih cepat biasanya.

Junhui menyeringai. Wonwoo sudah mengantisipasi hal hal yang tidak diinginkan seperti misalnya Junhui mengikat dirinya lagi dan menyiksanya mungkin.

Junhui mengelus pipi Wonwoo dengan punggung tangannya. "Baby kau tahu, beberapa hari di China membuatku sangat merindukanmu. Kau mau main sayang?"

"M-main?" Junhui mengangguk. Tangannya menyusuri dada Wonwoo yang masih tertutup kaos putih polos lengan panjang dengan sweater tipis berwarna biru muda.

Wonwoo mendesis saat Junhui meggesekkan kukunya di lehernya turun hingga ke perutnya.

Sementara di tempat lain, Mingyu mengepalkan tangannya. Ia menatap layar di depannya. Adegan tidak senonoh itu muncul dan semakin bertambah vulgar seiring berjalannya waktu.

Apa? Mingyu tidak sedang menonton porno! Dia hanya mengawasi apa yang sedang terjadi di kamar Junhui. Ya, dia memasang CCTV secara ilegal di kamar Junhui sejak kemarin malam.

Mingyu mencari bukti-bukti penyiksaan yang Junhui lakukan terhadap Wonwoo. Ia akan memenjarakan Junhui jika itu berhasil.

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Wonwoo sampai ia mau menjadi umpan untuk membantu Mingyu agar dirinya bisa keluar dari jeratan seorang Wen Junhui.

CLING!

Ponsel Mingyu berbunyi. Ada pesan masuk, dari Soonyoung. Isinya hanya sekumpulan screencapt chatting seseorang.

Ia mengalihkan fokusnya ke ponselnya. Membaca satu persatu screencapt chatting yang Soonyoung kirimkan kepadanya.

Matanya melebar. Itu screencapt chatting kekasihnya, Jeonghan, dengan .. Junhui!

Ada banyak hal yang mereka bicarakan. Mingyu menautkan alisnya. Jadi selama ini Jeonghan menipunya?! Selama ini pula Jeonghan dan Junhui bersekongkol untuk menghancurkan hubungannya dengan Wonwoo. Itu berarti, Jeonghan lah yang melakukan teror terhadap Wonwoo beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Ia harus menyimpan semua bukti bukti ini. Bukti video penyiksaan Junhui terhadap Wonwoo, bukti fisik kekerasan yang dilakukan Junhui, bukti kerja sama Jeonghan dengan Junhui, dan banyak lagi.

% Aaron_Skye_Hywel %

Satu minggu berlalu, Mingyu masih dalam usahanya untuk menangkap basah apa yang Jeonghan lakukan dengan Junhui di belakangnya.

Bukan, dirinya tidak cemburu, dia hanya ingin memergoki mereka berdua yang ingin menghancurkan Wonwoo yang notabenenya adalah saingan Jeonghan.

Ini sudah hampir tengah malam, Jeonghan beranjak dari ranjangnya dan meraih mantelnya yang berada di kursi belajarnya. Sebisa mungkin dirinya tidak membuat suara agar Soonyoung dan Seokmin tidak terbangun.

Namun, siapa tahu ada mata mata yang tinggal satu kamar dengan sang penjahat.

Soonyoung masih terbangun, dirinya hanya berpura-pura tidur agar rencananya untuk memata matai Jeonghan dan Junhui berhasil.

Saat Jeonghan sudah benar benar keluar dari kamarnya, Soonyoung bergegas beranjak dari ranjangnya dan meraih ponselnya untuk menghubungi Mingyu.

"Untuk: Kim Gyu

Aku melihat Jeonghan keluar dari kamar baru saja, apa perlu aku ikuti?"

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Soonyoung mendapatkan balasan dari Mingyu. Selang satu menit, Mingyu menelfon Soonyoung

"Sunbae, aku minta tolong untuk mengikuti mereka. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan kamar, Seungkwan sedang demam dan Vernon tidak ada di sini, dia pulang karna adiknya juga sakit, aku mohon bantuannya, Soonyoung sunbae."

Soonyoung mengangguk meskipun Mingyu tidak melihatnya.

"Aku akan ikuti Jeonghan, anggap saja ini live report dariku,"

Soonyoung meraih mantelnya dan bergegas keluar kamar. Ia melihat Jeonghan berjalan ke arah lantai dasar asrama.

"Gyu, kau masih di sana?" _ Soonyoung.

"Iya sunbaenim, aku masih di sini. Ada apa sunbae?" _ Mingyu.

"Aku melihat Jeonghan berjalan turun. Aku tidak tahu dia kemana, ngomong ngomong, bagaimana dengan kamar Jun?" _ Soonyoung.

"Junhui sunbaenim tidak ada di kamarnya, sepuluh menit yang lalu ia keluar," _ Mingyu.

Mata Mingyu masih menatap layar laptopnya yang menampilkan suasana di kamar Junhui.

Soonyoung berjalan dengan berjinjit, meminimalisir suara langkah kaki yang terdengar. Ia masih mengamati kemana perginya Jeonghan.

Langkah kakinya membawanya menuju gudang di luar gedung asrama. Gudang perlengkapan asrama. Entah apa yang Jeonghan lakukan di dekat gudang.

Mata Soonyoung melebar saat meligat siluet tubuh seorang pria lainnya yang ditemui Jeonghan.

"Gyu, kau masih di sana?" Tanya Soonyoung sedikit berbisik.

"Iya sunbaenim, aku masih di sini, ada apa?" _ Mingyu.

"Tidak, Gyu. A aku melihat Jeonghan menemui seseorang di gudang," _ Soonyoung.

"Siapa di sana?!" Teriak pria yang ditemui Jeonghan di gudang asrama. Salahkan Soonyoung yang baru saja berbicara sedikit kencang.

Gawat. Pikir Soonyoung. Ia berusaha untuk bersembunyi. "Gyu jangan matikan telponnya. Apapun yang terjadi, jangan matikan sambungannya!"

Soonyoung berlari menjauh dari area gudang. Tapi salahkan pria itu yang memiliki kaki panjang hingga bisa mengejarnya.

Pria itu -Junhui- menarik kerah baju Soonyoung dan melempar Soonyoung ke tembok. Refleks, Soonyoung melepaskan genggaman ponselnya hingga terjatuh.

"Sunbaenim?! Apa yang terjadi?!" _ Mingyu.

Tidak ada suara jawaban yang terdengar dari seberang sana. Mingyu melebarkan matanya saat mendengar teriakan kesakitan.

Ia menatap ponselnya dan memencet tombol 'record' di layarnya. Apapun itu, pasti Soonyoung dalam masalah karenanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" Bentak Junhui tepat di wajah Sooyoung. Lengannya semakin ia tekankan di leher Soonyoung membuat si empunya leher terbatuk beberapa kali.

"L lepaskanh! Bukan urusanmu akh untuk tau apa yang aku lakukan di sini!" Balas Soonyoung. Mata sipitnya menatap Junhui tajam.

Tangan kanan Junhui mengepal. Ia mengarahkan tinjunya tepat di wajah Sooyoung dan membuat Soonyoung terjengkang.

Soonyoung mengerang saat Junhui menginjak dadanya dengan keras. "Bodoh! Kau pikir kau bisa melawanku?!"

Junhui semakin menekan dada Soonyoung dengan kakinya yang berbalut sepatu. Soonyoung meringis. Ujung bibirnya mengeluarkan darah.

"B berhenti menyiksa Wonwoo!" Ucap Soonyoung dengan sedikit terbata bata.

Junhui menyeringai. "Dasar bodoh!". Junhui menarik kerah baju Soonyoung secara paksa hingga Soonyoung berdiri.

Soonyoung sedikit terhuyung saat berdiri. Namun seseorang memegang punggungnya. Nyatanya, itu bukanlah penolongnya. Itu adalah Jeonghan. Ia menahan punggung Soonyoung dan membiarkan Junhui menghajar Soonyoung hingga terkapar lemas.

Jeonghan menendang punggung Soonyoung dengan kuat hingga Soonyoung terbatuk beberapa kali. "Itu karna kau membuntutiku! Seharusnya kau tidak perlu berbuat sejauh inu untuk sahabat bodohmu itu!"

Junhui menyeringai. Ia menarik lengan Jeonghan pergi menjauh dan berjalan ke arah lain. Meninggalkan Soonyoung sendiri yang sudah babak belur dan mimisan.

Sementara di sisi lain, Mingyu sudah merekam suara suara yang terdengar dari telfon yang masih tersambung.

"Akan ku jadikan ini bahan bukti," ucapnya. Ia mematikan sambungan telepon dan berlari keluar kamarnya dan menghampiri Soonyoung yang ada di dekat gudang asrama.

% Aaron_Skye_Hywel %

Bel istirahat pertama sudah berbunyi. Mingyu berjalan dengan terburu-buru menuju kelas Jeonghan untuk berbicara empat mata dengan Jeonghan. Entah apa itu.

Saat Jeonghan berjalan keluar bersamaan dengan Jisoo dan Minhyun, Mingyu langsung menarik tangan Jeonghan menjauh dari teman temannya.

"Kupinjam Jeonghan sunbae sebentar, nanti akan ku kembalikan lagi. Kalian di kantin kan? Tunggu saja di kantin, akan ku kembalikan dia dengan utuh!" Teriak Mingyu saat menyeret Jeonghan menjauh.

Jeonghan menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan bertanya tanya.

"Gyu, kau akan membawaku kemana?" Tanya Jeonghan saat Mingyu membawanya menjauh dari gedung sekolahnya.

Mingyu hanya diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jeonghan. "Gyu lepaskan! Kau akan membawaku kemana?!"

Jeonghan meronta-ronta dan menarik paksa pergelangan tangannya. "Apa?" Tanya Mingyu. Jeonghan menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan aneh.

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya! Kenapa kau membawaku? Kemana kau akan membawaku?!" Teriak Jeonghan.

Dengan sekali kedipan mata, ekspresi Mingyu benar benar sudah berubah menjadi datar. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Apa maksudmu? Apa yang aku lakukan? Memangnya apa?".

Mingyu mendecih. Ia merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalamnya. Tangannya memencet tombol virtual yang ada di layar ponselnya.

"Kau bisa dengar ini?" Tanya Mingyu. Ia menyodorkan ponselnya. Rekaman suara itu terdengar tidak asing bagi Jeonghan.

Rekaman suara itu memang tidak terlalu jernih, namun masih bisa dipahami. Suara erangan kesakitan dari Soonyoung dan suara bernada ancaman yang Mingyu yakini sebagai suara Junhui.

"Aku tahu kau ada bersama Junhui. Aku tahu kau yang melakukan ini. Dan aku tau siapa kau sebenarnya!"

Jeonghan melebarkan matanya. Mata beningnya berkilau, menandakan dirinya sedang marah.

"Ya! Aku pelakunya! Aku ada bersama Junhui! Dan akulah perusak hubunganmu dengan Wonwoo!"

Mingyu tersenyum tipis. "Aku hanya tidak menyangka bahwa kau bisa melakukan hal serendah itu untuk mendapatkanku,"

"Kau tidak lebih dari seorang perusak. Cara yang kau lakukan sangat rendahan. Aku tidak sedang menghinamu. Aku hanya bicara apa adanya dan apa yang terjadi,"

Jeonghan terdiam. Dirinya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Tangannya terkepal hingga buku tangannya memutih.

"Aku tahu, aku sangat tahu jika kau menyukaiku. Aku sangat tahu itu. Tapi, bisakah kau tidak melakukan hal serendah itu? Kau membuatku dan Wonwoo sunbaenim saling bermusuhan,"

"Apa yang kau lakukan itu, itu bisa mencerminkan kepribadianmu. Kau melakukan hal serendah itu, apa kau juga sama rendahnya dengan apa yang kau lakukan itu?"

Jeonghan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Mingyu. Ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Kata kata Mingyu menyakitinya. Dirinya tidak serendah apa yang ia lakukan.

"Aku ingin hubungan kita selesai, tapi aku tetap akan mengusut ini dan memberitahu kepala sekolah. Aku sudah punya buktinya. Maaf, tapi ini demi kebaikan Wonwoo sunbaenim."

Mingyu menatap Jeonghan sekilas dan pergi dari hadapan Jeonghan. Belum ada lima langkah, Jeonghan menarik tangan Mingyu dan membuat Mingyu menatapnya.

"Kumohon jangan katakan apapun pada kepala sekolah. Aku .. aku akan bilang pada Junhui, aku akan bilang padanya untuk berhenti menyiksa Wonwoo,"

Mingyu dapat melihat rasa penyesalan yang mendalam di wajah Jeonghan. "Maaf sunbaenim, aku ingin Wonwoo sunbaenim mendapatkan keadilan. Dia sudah terlalu lama menahan sakitnya. Bukan hanya fisiknya, tapi hatinya juga sakit. Aku harap kau bisa menerima konsekuensinya."

% Aaron_Skye_Hywel %

Mingyu, Wonwoo, Jeonghan dan Junhui kini berada di kantor kepala sekolah untuk mengusut kasus pelecehan seksual terhadap Wonwoo yang dilakukan Junhui, penyerangan terhadap Soonyoung yang dilakukan oleh Junhui lagi, dan beberapa kejahatan lainnya yang dilakukan Junhui dan Jeonghan.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka, kalian bisa melakukan hal seperti ini di lingkungan sekolah, padahal jika dilihat lagi ke belakang, ini semua hanya masalah cinta, itu wajar jika kalian saling berebut untuk mendapatkan seseorang yang kalian cintai, tapi tidak seperti ini, kalian sudah benar-benar kelewat batas," ucap kepala sekolah Kim.

"Peraturan sekolah melarang tindakan kejahatan terjadi di sekolah. Apapun itu. Dan peraturan asrama mengatakan bahwa tidak boleh ada yang pindah ruangan secara ilegal," lanjutnya.

"Kim Mingyu, aku bangga padamu, kau bisa melakukan hal seperti ini sendirian,"

Mingyu tersenyum tipis. "Jujur, saya tidak bisa melakukan semuanya sendirian. Soonyoung sunbae, Seungcheol sunbae dan Seokmin yang membantuku untuk menemukan semua bukti bukti,"

Kepala sekolah Kim tersenyum. "Tapi saya juga kecewa padamu, kau memasang CCTV tanpa ijin dari pihak penjaga asrama,"

Mingyu mengangguk. "Maaf soal itu, kepala sekolah Kim,"

Kepala sekolah Kim mengangguk. "Wonwoo, saya harap setelah ini kau ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan keadaanmu dan terapi agar traumamu berkurang,"

Wonwoo menangguk perlahan. "Terima kasih kepala sekolah Kim,"

Junhui dan Jeonghan menundukkan kepalanya saat kepala sekolah menatapnya dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Junhui, kau adalah murid yang teladan, kau selalu membuat kami bangga dengan segala prestasimu, tapi jujur aku terkejut saat kau melakukan hal sekeji itu terhadap Wonwoo,"

"Jeonghan.. dengan wajahmu yang sangat kalem itu, kau bisa menipu banyak orang. Di dalam dirimu, kau benar benar orang yang sangat kejam, sama seperti Junhui,"

"Aku harap, dua hari lagi orang tua kalian berempat datang menemuiku di sini. Demi nama baik kalian semua yang masih di bawah umur, saya selaku kepala sekolah tidak akan mengusut kasus ini ke polisi,"

"Baiklah, kalian semua silahkan keluar dari ruangan saya, terkecuali untukmu, Kim Mingyu,"

% Aaron_Skye_Hywel %

Wonwoo berkali-kali mencoba menelfon orang tuanya namun tidak ada jawaban dari orang tuanya.

"Kumohon, angkat telfonnya!" Gumannya pelan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke sana dan kemari.

"Wonwoo-ya, kau membuatku pusing. Berhenti dan duduklah!" Teriak Soonyoung.

Wonwoo menggembungkan pipinya lucu. "Aku pusing Soonyoung-ya! Orang tuaku tidak bisa dihubungi! Dua hari lagi mereka harus ke sekolah! Ahh aku pusing!" Rengeknya.

Soonyoung memutar bola matanya malas. "Diam kau! Lebih baik kau ganti perbanku! Rasanya sudah gatal! Aku bosan di dalam kamar sendirian tanoa bisa melakukan apapun!"

"Menyebalkan!" Gerutu Wonwoo. Meskipun begitu, Wonwoo tetap melakukan apa yang Soonyoung minta.

Ia meraih kotak peralatan obat-obatan milik Soonyoung dan mengganti perban di tangan Soonyoung dengan perban yang baru.

"Untung saja aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai saudaraku sendiri. Jika tidak, mungkin aku akan masa bodo melihatmu tersiksa!"

Wonwoo mendengus kesal. "Kau tidak asik. Menyebalkan. Kau jelek!"

Soonyoung tertawa terbahak-bahak saat Wonwoo mengatakan bahwa dirinya menyebalkan. Jika tidak karena bibirnya yang robek, mungkin Soonyoung akan benar benar tertawa terbahak-bahak karena pernyataan bodoh dari seorang yang paling berpengaruh di sekolah ini.

"Berhenti tertawa, Kwon! Kau berisik!" Teriak Wonwoo. Ia melemparkan gulungan perban ke perut Soonyoung. "Akh! Sakit bodoh!" Umpat Soonyoung. Ia memegangi perutnya. "Benar benar kejam. Bagaimana bisa Mingyu mencintai seseorang yang kejam sepertimu?!"

BRAK!

Jisoo membanting pintu kamar Soonyoung dengan kasar. "Sungguh, kalian berdua sangat berisik! Aku sedang belajar di kamar Seungcheol! Aku terganggu. Sangat terganggu!"

Wonwoo menatap Jisoo dengan tatapan bodoh. "Aku tidak yakin kau akan benar benar belajar di sebelah, karna yang aku tau, tadi pagi Seungcheol hyung memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihnya 'kan?"

"Jeon sialan!" Umpat Jisoo lagi dan pergi dari kamar Soonyoung. Setelah Jisoo pergi, Soonyoung dan Wonwoo tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Jadi benar ya Seungcheol hyung dan Jisoo hyung jadian?" Tanya Sooyoung dan dijawab anggukan oleh Wonwoo.

"Sial, aku kelewatan berita besar. Bagaimana bisa Seungcheol mencintai orang seperti dia? Ngomong ngomong, aku rindu Jihoon. Dia di mana?" Wonwoo mengendikkan bahunya.

"Ah sebentar ya. Ibuku menelfon," ucap Wonwoo. Ia berjalan keluar kamar. Soonyoung mengangguk. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi begini ya rasanya berkorban untuk teman? Aku menyayanginya. Jika Tuhan berkehendak, aku ingin satu universitas dengannya agar aku bisa melindunginya lagi. Rasanya seperti punya seorang adik. Sedikit merepotkan, tapi menyenangkan. Tetaplah menjadi sahabatku, Jeon,"

% Aaron_Skye_Hywel %

Sebuah mobil mewah memasuki gerbang sekolah khusus putra di Seoul. Hampir semua murid memandangi mobil itu. Was was jika sang pemilik yayasan sekolah yang datang.

Sementara di lapangan, Wonwoo dan Soonyoung terlihat duduk berdua dan saling melempar ejekan satu sama lain.

Soonyoung menepuk pundak Wonwoo lalu menujuk sebuah mobil mewah yang terparkir di parkiran khusus wali murid. "Eoh? Wonwoo-ya, itu mobil ayahmu 'kan?"

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Sepertinya iya. Mereka datang lebih cepat dari yang aku duga. Mau bertemu dengan orang tuaku?" Ajak Wonwoo.

"Boleh. Sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan mereka." Soonyoung meraih tongkatnya dan berjalan di sisi Wonwoo.

"Ah eomma, appa / imo, samchoon. Annyeong," sapa Wonwoo dan Soonyoung bersamaan.

Mr. Jeon dan Mrs. Jeong tersenyum menatap Wonwoo. "Annyeong Wonwoo-ie.. astaga Soonyoung, kau kenapa?"

Mrs. Jeon berputar mengelilingi Soonyoung. "Astaga, kau kenapa?" Tanya Mrs. Jeon khawatir. Bagaimana tidak khawatir, berbulan-bulan tidak bertemu dengan sahabat anaknya ini, saat sudah bertemu tiba tiba Soonyoung sudah memakai tongkat bantuan untuk berjalan dan perban ada di tangan kirinya.

"Ah eomma, Soonyoung begini ini karenaku. Ung nanti akan aku jelaskan. Sebaiknya eomma dan appa menunggu saja ya, umh menunggu wali murid yang lainnya datang,"

"Jeon, kau berhutang penjelasan kepada eomma. Arraseo?!"

Wonwoo menekuk wajahnya. "Aku rasa, sebaiknya kita tukar orang tua saja bagaimana?" Soonyoung menggeplak kepala Wonwoo dengan tangan kanannya. "Jangan bicara bodoh!"

Wonwoo sendiri meringis kesakitan saat Soonyoung menggeplak kepalanya. "Sakit bodoh!"

Soonyoung dan Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya saat seseorang memanggilnya. "Wonwoo sunbaenim, Soonyoung sunbaenim,"

Oh rupanya Seokmin. "Selamat pagi sunbaenim, umh tadi kepala sekolah memanggil kalian,"

"Apa orang tua Mingyu sudah datang?" Tanya Wonwoo. Seokmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Orang tua Mingyu tidak bisa datang katanya. Mereka sibuk mengurusi adik adiknya Mingyu,"

Wonwoo dan Soonyoung mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Seokmin,"

% Aaron_Skye_Hywel %

"Mingyu, orang tuamu tidak datang?" Tanya kepala sekolah Kim. Mingyu menunduk dan menggeleng. "Maaf kepala sekolah Kim, orang tua saya benar benar tidak bisa datang hari ini. Saya sudah menghubungi mereka tapi, mereka bilang hari ini salah satu adik laki laki saya sedang ada pertemuan orang tua juga di sekolahnya,"

Kepala sekolah Kim mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, kita akan bicara nanti saat saya sudah selesai bicara dengan wali murid dari Wonwoo, Junhui dan juga Jeonghan. Kau bisa tunggu di sana dengan yang lainnya,"

Mingyu mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju sederet sofa yang sudah ada Junhui dan Jeonghan sebagai pelaku, Soonyoung sebagai korban pengeroyokan Junhui dan Jeonghan, Wonwoo sebagai korban pelecehan seksual dan Mingyu sebagai akar dari masalah ini.

Sedikit berlebihan memang. Tapi itulah yang terjadi. Ya, sebenarnya jika dilihat ke belakang, ini semua berawal dari kecemburuan Jeonghan terhadap Wonwoo 'kan? Hanya saja, Jeonghan yang terlalu berlebihan untuk membuat hubungan Wonwoo dan Mingyu hancur. Ditambah lagi dengan Junhui yang sangat terobsesi memiliki Wonwoo kembali.

Mingyu, Wonwoo, Soonyoung, Jeonghan dan juga Junhui menyimak apa yang kepala sekolah katakan pada orang tua mereka. Rasa was was mulai muncul di hati mereka. Harap harap mereka semua kecuali Soonyoung tidak dikeluarkan dari sekolah hanya karena ini.

"Tuan Wen, dan Tuan Yoon, pihak kami sungguh menyesalkan apa yang Junhui dan Jeonghan lakukan di sekolah hingga mereka nekat menyakiti kawan mereka sendiri,"

"Kami selaku pihak sekolah mengaku lalai karena tidak bisa maksimal untuk mengawasi setiap gerak gerik dari para siswa, termasuk saat di asrama,"

"Pelanggaran yang dilakukan oleh Junhui dan Jeonghan sudah melebihi batas. Poin pelanggaran mereka bahkan sudah mencapai batas maksimum, itu artinya tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengembalikan Junhui dan Jeonghan ke dalam bimbingan dan pengawasan Anda selaku orang tua,"

Kepala sekolah Kim menyodorkan surat kepada Mr. Wen dan Mr. Yoon. Surat itu adalah surat pengembalian siswa bermasalah ke dalam bimbingan dan pengawasan orang tua. Singkatnya, itu adalah surat yang di dalamnya tertulis bahwa Wen Junhui dan Yoon Jeonghan dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

Sementara itu, Jeonghan menundukkan kepalanya. Bahunya bergetar. Ia menangis. Menangis karena ia menyesal melakukan itu hingga membuatnya didepak dari sekolah khusus pria yang palimg difavoritkan. Sekolah impiannya.

Sedangkan Junhui sendiri tetap setia dengan tatapan kosongnya. Ia tahu, sebentar lagi ia pasti akan dipulangkan ke China. Ke tempat asalnya. Dan, ia juga tahu sebentar lagi ia tidak akan masuk ke sekolah umum.

"Kami selaku orang tua Wen Junhui benar benar meminta maaf atas perlakuan tidak baik selama di sekolah ini. Untuk pihak Jeon Wonwoo dan Kwon Soonyoung yang benar benar telah dirugikan, kami meminta maaf karna membuat Wonwoo dan Soonyoung terluka hingga mengalami trauma,"

"Kami juga benar benar meminta maaf karna sikap Jeonghan yang tidak terpuji,"

Mr. Wen dan Mrs. Wen membungkukkan badannya hingga 90 selama beberapa saat di hadapan Mr. Jeon dan Mrs. Jeon. Begitu pula dengan Mr. Yoon dan Mrs. Yoon yang melakukan hal serupa di hadapan Mr. Jeon dan Mrs. Jeon dan juga kepala sekolah Kim.

"Dengan begini, mulai besok dan seterusnya, Junhui dan Jeonghan tidak perlu lagi untuk datang ke sekolah. Junhui, Jeonghan, kemarilah,"

Jeonghan berdiri dan menghampiri meja kepala sekolah dengan sedikit terisak. "M maaf, kepala sekolah Kim, aku sungguh meminta maaf," ujar Jeonghan.

"Sudah tidak apa apa, Jeonghan aku butuh tanda tanganmu di sini. Ini adalah surat pernyataan kelakuan tidak baik. Tenang, ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan polisi karena kalian masih di bawah umur."

Jeonghan mengangguk dan menandatangani surat pernyataan kelakuan tidak baik.

"Junhui, aku butuh tanda tanganmu juga. Kemarilah,"

% Aaron_Skye_Hywel %

Sudah hampir satu jam sejak para orang tua keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah dan orang tua Jeonghan dan Junhui menuju gedung asrama untuk membantu membersihkan barang barang mereka dan membawanya pulang.

Sementara Mingyu masih berada di ruang kepala sekolah. Ia masih berurusan dengan sang kepala sekolah.

"Mingyu, anggap saja aku ini temanmu. Tidak perlu terlalu tegang, kita bicara sedikit serius kali ini, ya?"

Mingyu mengangguk.

"Ini mengenai beasiswa yang kau terima karena prestasimu di bidang olahraga basket,"

"Aku tahu kau sudah melakukan hal yang baik untuk menyelamatkan Wonwoo dari Junhui. Tapi ada beberapa hal yang aku sesalkan darimu,"

"Pertama, kau adalah seorang laki kaki, aku tahu kau tampan dan aku mengakui itu, kau memiliki banyak penggemar, tapi saat tadi kau bilang, kau memperkosa Jeonghan di UKS, dan setelah kau meminta Jeonghan untuk jadi kekasihmu, kau melupakan satu hal yang paling penting,"

"Turnamen basketmu. Kau sering absen latihan. Kau sering tidak konsen. Dan saat turnamen, banyak yang bilang bahwa kau penyebab kekalahan dalam team,"

"Kedua, kau memasang CCTV tanpa izin dari pihak asrama, sudah jelas itu dilarang pihak sekolah ataupun pihak asrama,"

"Ketiga, kau tanpa seizin pengawas asrama meminta Seokmin pindah ke kamar Jeonghan, dan meminta Wonwoo pindah ke kamarmu,"

"Aku benar benar minta maaf, kepala sekolah Kim," sesal Mingyu.

"Begini, Mingyu-ah, hhh maaf, aku benar benar minta maaf, tapi dengan berat hati, aku harus mencabut beasiswamu,"

Mingyu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap kepala sekolah. "Sebenarnya, saat itu aku sempat berfikir untuk mengeluarkanmu juga, tapi kau adalah atlet kebanggaan sekolah ini, kau adalah salah satu siswa berprestasi di sekolah ini, dan saat aku melihat data data keluargamu, aku mengurungkan niatku untuk mengeluarkanmu juga,"

"Mingyu, tetaplah semangat belajar. Aku yakin kau bisa mendapatkan beasiswa dari prestasi olahragamu,"

Mingyu tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih kepala sekolah Kim. Terima kasih telah memberiku kesempatan kedua untuk tetap melanjutkan bersekolah di sini,"

Kepala sekolah Kim mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Mingyu unguk keluar dari ruangannya dan melanjutkan proses belajar mengajar.

.: TBC :.

2K17 / 09 / 26 - 00.39 A.M.

Hola! Maaf saya telat up lagi ToT jujur saya bingung mau ngasih gimana lagi ini ceritanya.

Mungkin kalo ga ada mas Kiming si author sebelah, saya bakal diem dan ga ngelanjutin ff ini :' Makasih mas kiming. Makasih banyak.

Buat readernim, maaf jika dirasa Chapter kali ini penuh ketidak jelasan/?

Maaf kalo kalian sudah muak sama ff ini :' saya akan berhenti jika kalian sudah muak.

Untum next chapter, saya tidak bisa menjanjikan untuk up cepat karna jujur saya sudah blank xD

Terima kasih dan mohon kritik dan sarannya. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : FINAL CHAPTER

Prev Chap :

 _"Aku benar benar minta maaf, kepala sekolah Kim," sesal Mingyu._

 _"Begini, Mingyu-ah, hhh maaf, aku benar benar minta maaf, tapi dengan berat hati, aku harus mencabut beasiswamu,"_

 _Mingyu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap kepala sekolah. "Sebenarnya, saat itu aku sempat berfikir untuk mengeluarkanmu juga, tapi kau adalah atlet kebanggaan sekolah ini, kau adalah salah satu siswa berprestasi di sekolah ini, dan saat aku melihat data data keluargamu, aku mengurungkan niatku untuk mengeluarkanmu juga,"_

 _"Mingyu, tetaplah semangat belajar. Aku yakin kau bisa mendapatkan beasiswa dari prestasi olahragamu,"_

 _Mingyu tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih kepala sekolah Kim. Terima kasih telah memberiku kesempatan kedua untuk tetap melanjutkan bersekolah di sini,"_

 _Kepala sekolah Kim mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Mingyu unguk keluar dari ruangannya dan melanjutkan proses belajar mengajar_.

% Alpha_Wen (Aaron in Prev) %

Tidak terasa, ini sudah satu tahun sejak Junhui dan Jeonghan dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Itu artinya, tahun ini adalah tahun terakhir Wonwoo di sekolah khusus pria. Sebentar lagi, juga akan lulus dan melanjutkan pendidikan di universitas pilihannya. Itu juga berarti bahwa dirinya akan berpisah untuk sementara dengan Mingyu.

Berbicara mengenai pendidikan, saat libur kenaikan kelas, Wonwoo yang memilih untuk pulang ke Changwon memberanikan diri untuk menceritakan semua yang terjadi kepada orang tuanya secara mendetail. Bahkan, ia juga menceritakan mengenai beasiswa Mingyu yang dicabut oleh pihak sekolah.

Mendengar itu, orang tua Wonwoo sepakat untuk membiayai sekolah Mingyu sampai ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi sebagai tanda terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkan Wonwoo.

Percayalah satu hal, setiap kau menumpuk kebaikan, apapun itu, kelak kau juga akan memanen hal yang baik untuk kehidupanmu nanti.

Hal itulah yang sedang Mingyu lakukan tanpa sadar. Dirinya tidak pernah mengharapkan apapun dari orang tua Wonwoo setelah menolong Wonwoo dari kejadian yang tidak menyenangkan saat itu. Ia hanya berharap pada pihak sekolah agar memudahkannya untuk tetap bersekolah di sekolah favorit itu.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu sepakat untuk saling menjaga satu sama lain dan terbuka dalam hal apapun. Bukan hanya mereka berdua, baik itu Soonyoung, Seungkwan, Vernon dan Seokmin juga telah sepakat, apapun yang terjadi, mereka harus saling terbuka dan harus tetap bersama sampai kapanpun.

Terbukti dengan rencana Soonyoung yang akan melanjutkan pendidikannya di universitas yang sama dengan universitas yang Wonwoo pilih. Di fakultas yang sama, dan berharap berada di satu kelas yang sama. Tujuannya selain belajar adalah agar ia bisa memastikan bahwa tidak ada hal serupa yang terjadi suatu saat nanti.

% Alpha_Wen (Aaron in Prev) %

"Kau tahu, kemarin saat aku dan Soonyoung melakukan terapi di rumah sakit, aku tidak sengaja melihat Junhui dan ibunya sedang berada di ruang psikologi yang letaknya tidak jauh dari ruang tempatku dan Soonyoung melakukan terapi,"

Mingyu, Seungkwan dan Seokmin tersedak secara bersamaan. "Sunbaenim, apa kau yakin? Bukankah saat itu kau bilang bahwa Junhui sunbaenim kemungkinan besar akan dipulangkan ke China?" tanya Seokmin.

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Ya, memang. Junhui sendiri yang bilang seperti itu saat keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah. Dia meminta maaf lalu bilang bahwa kemungkinan besar dia akan kembali ke Shenzhen."

"Mungkin bisa jadi, ibu dan ayahnya tidak tega mengiriminya kembali ke Shenzhen. Yang ku tahu, Junhui sunbaenim adalah anak tunggal 'kan? Bisa jadi dia tetap tinggal di Korea, tapi tidak bersekolah di sekolah umum. Bisa jadi juga dia belajar di rumah. Apa itu namanya... School school... Ah! Homeschooling!"

Mingyu mengangguk dan menyetujui perkataan Seungkwan. "Lalu, apa yang dia lakukan di rumah sakit?" tanya Mingyu.

"Mungkin dia berniat memeriksakan kejiwaannya. Dia mendekati gila!" ucap Soonyoung yang baru saja datang dengan nampan berisi penuh makanan. "Ayolah itu hanya opiniku." lanjutnya.

"Tidak baik membicarakan orang. Apalagi orang itu pernah menyakiti kalian semua. Memberikan kenangan yang amat sangat buruk bagi kehidupan kalian hingga membuat Sooyoung dan Wonwoo harus menjalani terapi agar traumanya hilang."

Wonwoo menatap asal suara itu. "Aku tidak bermaksud membicarakan dia. Aku hanya menyampaikan apa yang aku lihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

Seungcheol mengusap kepala Wonwoo dan mengangguk. "Bisa jadi kan kalau dia bukan Junhui. Mungkin orang yang mirip Junhui. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu!"

Semuanya terdiam. Perkataan Seungcheol ada benarnya. Mungkin itu bukanlah Junhui. Mungkin itu hanya orang yang memiliki paras seperti Junhui. Tapi proporsi wajah Junhui adalah proporsi yang langka! Wajahnya bahkan sangat mirip dengan wajah ibunya! Tidak mungkin ada orang yang memiliki wajah yang sangat mirip dengan Junhui sampai sedetail itu.

"Tunggu, memangnya warna rambut Junhui sunbaenim saat itu apa?" tanya Seungkwan.

Wonwoo mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali. "Aku tidak terlalu yakin, tapi warna rambutnya seperti warna emh.. dark caramel. Saat itu, orang yang aku lihat memiliki anting di telinganya."

"Junhui menindik telinganya?" tanya Sooyoung dan dijawab gelengan oleh Wonwoo. "Entahlah!"

Mingyu menatap Sooyoung dan Wonwoo secara bergantian dan mengangguk. "Itu bisa saja terjadi mengingat kemungkinan besar bahwa Junhui sunbaenim tidak bersekolah di sekolah umum. Itu artinya tidak ada peraturan dari segi penampilannya."

% Alpha_Wen (Aaron in Prev) %

Wonwoo bergegas menuju kamar asrama Mingyu. Seungkwan membutuhkan bantuannya. Ada materi yang belum bisa ia pahami dan Wonwoo harus mengajarinya sebagai kakak kelas yang baik.

Mantelnya membuatnya sedikit kerepotan untuk berlari. Pipinya memerah hingga menjalar ke telinganya. Itu karena suhu ruangan maupun suhu di luar sedang dingin. Beberapa kali terlihat Wonwoo berhenti untuk membenahi mantelnya yang tidak sengaja terbuka.

Beruntungnya Wonwoo saat sudah di kamar asrama Mingyu hanya ada Seungkwan. Jujur, jika ada Vernon ataupun Mingyu, mungkin dirinya tidak akan bisa berkonsentrasi penuh untuk mengajari Seungkwan materi materi yang belum dipahami.

"Mingyu dan Vernon sedang di kantin asrama. Katanya sedang menemui Seungcheol sunbae dan beberapa anggota club hip-hop yang lain," kata Seungkwan saat Wonwoo bertanya di mana Mingyu dan Vernon.

Menurut Wonwoo, Seungkwan adalah salah satu hoobaenya yang paling manis dan apa adanya. Seungkwan tidak segan-segan untuk bicara blak-blakan mengenai hal yang sekiranya privat. Seperti soal... Sex? Mungkin.

Beruntungnya Wonwoo bisa memiliki teman yang jujur dan blak-blakan meskipun sedikit menyebalkan. Setidaknya temannya yang ini tidak menyiksanya seperti "teman" yang itu.

Seungkwan menatap Wonwoo lekat-lekat dan mencondongkan tubuhnya. "Kau pernah berhubungan badan dengan Mingyu, sunbaenim?"

Pertanyaan Seungkwan membuat Wonwoo tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Berkali-kali Wonwoo menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Ia berusaha untuk tenang. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja sunbaenim. Setahuku, Mingyu adalah satu-satunya temanku yang paling mesum. Dan berhubung sunbaenim ini adalah pacarnya Mingyu, aku ingin tanya apa Mingyu dan kau pernah berhubungan badan?"

Wonwoo terlihat berpikir. "Ani. Mingyu bilang bahwa dia tidak akan menyentuhku sebelum kami menikah. Tapi jika masalah yang lalu, itu kan bukan kemauan kami berdua. Itu hanyalah jebakan dan kecelakaan. Kecuali dalam kasusku. Itu adalah pemerkosaan dan aku tidak pernah menikmati itu. Ah.. memangnya kau pernah?".

Seungkwan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Tentu saja pernah. Sunbae mungkin tidak akan pernah menyangka bahwa rasanya saat batang berurat milik kekasihmu memasuki rektummu dan menumbuk sweetspotmu,"

Pipi Wonwoo memerah. Ia menggigit bibirnya dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. "Saat itu, saat libur musim panas, aku berlibur ke Busan dan mengajak Vernon untuk ikut ke Busan. Dan kami menyewa hotel,"

"Lalu, saat itu Vernon memesan tiga botol Soju. Aku tahu kami belum cukup umur untuk memesan soju. Tapi, dengan tampang Vernon yang seperti orang dewasa, akhirnya kami bisa memesan Soju. Dan saat kami mulai terpengaruh alkohol, Vernon mengajakku untuk melakukan itu!"

Seungkwan melirik Wonwoo yang nafasnya mulai memburu dan pipinya mulai memerah hingga menjalar ke telinganya dan lehernya sebelum ia melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Saat itu adalah pertama kalinya aku melakukan itu dengan Vernon. Awalnya sangat sakit karena jujur, milik Vernon sangatlah besar dan panjang. Antara usia dan fisik Vernon tidak sinkron. Fisiknya seperti orang dewasa tapi usianya masih sangat muda. Dan kau tau sunbae, saat milik Vernon keluar masuk di lubangku, tangannya memanjakan milikku dan dadaku!"

Wonwoo menutup wajahnya dengan bantal yang ada di pangkuannya. "SUDAH CUKUP! BERHENTI! JANGAN DITERUSKAN! BIBIRMU SANGAT CABUL, BOO!" teriak Wonwoo.

Seungkwan hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak dan berkali-kali meminta maaf. Matanya tidak sengaja menatap selangkangan Wonwoo yang terlihat menggembung. Tawanya semakin keras saat menyadari bahwa Wonwoo mungkin sedikit terangsang.

Wonwoo memundurkan tubuhnya saat Seungkwan mencondongkan tubuhnya lagi. "Sunbaenim, apa kau terangsang? Celanamu sesak ya? Terutama di bagian selangkangan. Pasti sakit jika kau menahannya. Aku sudah menghubungi Mingyu dan dia akan datang. Aku akan ke kantin asrama. Nikmati malam pertamamu, sunbaenim." bisik Seungkwan jahil.

Sejujurnya, Wonwoo memang sedikit terangsang. Celananya sangat sesak dan miliknya terasa sangat sakit. Oh astaga bagaimana bisa ia terangsang hanya karena cerita Seungkwan?! Sepertinya sebentar lagi ia akan merasakan seperti cerita Seungkwan tadi.

Tidak berselang lama setelah Seungkwan keluar kamar, Mingyu memasuki kamarnya dengan ekspresi khawatir. "Hyung kau baik-baik saja? Seungkwan bilang kau sakit? Mananya yang sakit?"

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan pandangan sayu. Hal itu membuat Mingyu ternganga. Tanpa Mingyu sadari, Wonwoo sudah meraih tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke arah selangkangannya. "Sakitnya di situ," bisik Wonwoo.

Mata Mingyu menatap tajam ke arah tangannya berada. Ia meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Milik Wonwoo sangat keras dan ia bisa merasakan bagaimana tersiksanya Wonwoo. "Tolong aku.." cicit Wonwoo pelan.

Sudah cukup! Mingyu tidak bisa membuat Wonwoo tersiksa lagi dan ia sudah tidak bisa membayangkan Wonwoo sebagai bahan imajinasi kotornya lagi. Ini saatnya untuk "mengobati" Wonwoo dan merealisasikan imajinasi kotornya.

% Alpha_Wen (Aaron in prev) %

Mingyu menggenggam erat kedua tangan Wonwoo. Pinggulnya masih bergerak di tubuh bagian bawah milik Wonwoo. Beberapa kali terdengar lenguhan nikmat dari bibir Wonwoo. Ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka melakukan hubungan badan atas kemauannya sendiri dan tanpa paksaan seperti yang lalu.

Wonwoo mendongakkan kepalanya saat merasakan miliknya bergesekan di antara perutnya dan perut Mingyu. Bibir tipisnya tidak berhenti mengeluarkan lenguhan nikmat yang semakin membangkitkan gairah Mingyu.

Ranjang Mingyu berderit nyaring di antara lenguhan Wonwoo dan Mingyu. Selimut yang awalnya menutupi tubuh bagian belakang Mingyu sudah berada di lantai karena gerakan Mingyu di atas Wonwoo. Tubuh Mingyu mengeluarkan peluh yang membuatnya terlihat seksi di mata Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak tahu sshh anghh bahwa saat me.. melakukan ini.. ahhhh a akan senikmat ini!" seru Wonwoo dengan sedikit terputus-putus. Bibirnya sudah bengkak dan dadanya dipenuhi dengan tanda cinta dari Mingyu.

Mingyu mengangguk. Ia mengangkat kaki kanan Wonwoo dan meletakkannya di bahunya. Dengan begini, ia bisa menusuk lubang sempit Wonwoo dengan puas. Itu memudahkan agar penisnya bisa masuk sepenuhnya di dalam lubang Wonwoo.

Oh tuhan, maafkan Wonwoo yang saat ini meracau dengan kalimat-kalimat kotor saking nikmatnya.

Wonwoo bisa merasakan penisnya berkedut kedut di genggaman tangan Mingyu dan siap memuncratkan cairannya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia membusungkan dadanya saat cairannya keluar di tangan Mingyu. Bersamaan dengan cairan Mingyu yang keluar di dalam lubang Wonwoo untuk yang kesekian kalinya juga.

Nafas keduanya memburu. Keringat bercucuran dari pelipis keduanya. Mingyu yang ambruk di atas tubuh Wonwoo memeluk pinggang Wonwoo dengan sangat erat dan mengecup kedua puting Wonwoo secara bergantian.

"Sudah hampir larut malam, Gyu. Aku khawatir dengan Seungkwan dan Vernon," bisik Wonwoo. Ia menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan mata yang sayu (Seksi menurut Mingyu).

"Apa kau mau aku menggenjot lubangmu dengan posisi Vernon dan Seungkwan ada di dalam kamar ini? Bagaimana jika mereka berdua terangsang? Bagaimana jika mereka juga ingin melakukan hubungan seks?"

Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya. "Ya jika begitu, itu akan menjadi pesta seks dan aku tidak ingin itu terjadi!" jawab Wonwoo cepat. Wajahnya ia sembunyikan di dada bidang Mingyu dan memeluknya dengan erat.

% Alpha_Wen (Aaron in prev) %

Entah apa yang terjadi dengan Wonwoo, saat istirahat sekolah dan saat sedang berada di kantin dengan Soonyoung, ia selalu berusaha untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan Mingyu.

Soonyoung yang menyadari apa yang terjadi dengan Wonwoo memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Mingyu yang sedang duduk di ujung kantin dengan Seungkwan, Vernon dan Seokmin.

"Semalam, aku dan Wonwoo hyung bercinta. Mungkin karena semalam dia banyak mendesah dan berubah menjadi binal, jadinya dia menjauhiku. Aku rasa dia malu," bisik Mingyu di telinga Soonyoung.

"Demi kerang ajaib milik Spongebob Squarepants! Kau gila?!" teriak Soonyoung di hadapan Mingyu. Banyak siswa yang menatap ke meja Mingyu dan kawan-kawan saat Soonyoung berteriak dengan suara melengking.

Mingyu menarik Soonyoung untuk duduk di sampingnya dan menjelaskan semua yang terjadi, mulai dari awal bagaimana Wonwoo bisa terangsang hingga akhirnya dirinya dan Wonwoo bisa bercinta hingga beberapa kali dalam satu malam.

"Kau gila! Benar-benar gila! Bagaimana dengan perjanjianmu yang bilang bahwa kau tidak akan bercinta dengan Wonwoo sebelum kalian menikah?! Bagaimana dengan itu hah?!"

Mingyu membekap mulut Soonyoung sebelum Soonyoung melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Teriakanmu membuat seluruh isi kantin menjadikan kita sebagai pusat perhatian," cibirnya.

Ponsel Seungkwan, Vernon dan Seokmin secara bersamaan berbunyi. Ada sebuah pesan masuk. Dari Wonwoo. Isinya "Tolong bilang pada Soonyoung, aku kembali ke kelas. Dan tolong bilang pada Mingyu agar menjemputku di kelas saat pulang sekolah. Terima kasih. Aku mencintai kalian!"

"Ah maaf mengganggu acara kalian tapi, Soonyoung sunbae, Wonwoo sunbae bilang, sekarang dia sedang kembali ke kelas," ucap Seokmin.

Soonyoung melebarkan mata sipitnya. Dari ekspresinya terlihat jelas bahwa ia tidak menyukai itu. "Anak itu benar-benar menyebalkan!" ucapnya sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Mingyu dan kawan-kawan.

"Memangnya apa yang kalian bicarakan sampai Soonyoung sunbae terlihat marah dan tidak suka?" tanya Seokmin. Mingyu hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Seungkwan yang duduk di sampingnya berbisik perlahan di telinga Seokmin. Mingyu yang melihat apa yang dilakukan Seungkwan melemparkan sendoknya dan tepat mengenai kepala Seungkwan. "Sakit!" rengek Seungkwan.

"Jadi begitu ya.. kenapa hanya aku yang tidak diberitahu? Jadi begitu yang namanya teman? Baiklah. Cukup tahu saja kau bercinta dengan Wonwoo sunbaenim dan melanggar janjimu sendiri."

Seungkwan mengambil nampan makan siangnya dan beranjak menjauh dari mejanya dan Mingyu. "Yak! Mau pergi kemana kau?! Boo sialan!" teriak Mingyu kencang.

% Alpha_Wen (Aaron in prev) %

Wonwoo mendudukkan dirinya di pojok kelas. Sungguh ia malu setengah mati saat tahu semua teman Mingyu sudah mengetahui bahwa semalam ia dan Mingyu bercinta di kamar asrama Mingyu.

Ia menelungkupkan wajahnya di antara kakinya. Seharusnya dia tidak melakukan itu. Seharusnya dia tidak mengajak Mingyu bercinta semalam! Lagi-lagi pipinya memerah. "Tidak! Tidak boleh mengingat itu lagi! Memalukan!"

"Wonwoo-ya! Di mana kau?! Keluar kau Wonwoo! Jeon sialan! Jelaskan semuanya padaku!" teriak Soonyoung dari ambang pintu kelas.

Beberapa teman yang duduk di dekat Wonwoo menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya. Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya, mengisyaratkan agar temannya itu tidak memberitahu di mana ia sekarang kepada Soonyoung.

"Benar tidak ada yang melihat Wonwoo?!" teriak Soonyoung lagi. Salah satu siswa berkacamata menunjuk pojok kelasnya. "Terima kasih! Kau memang kawanku!"

Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya. Ia merangkak ke sisi kelas yang lain untuk menghindari Soonyoung. "Aku dalam masalah. Si sipit itu benar-benar membuatku takut setengah mati!" gumam Wonwoo pelan.

Mungkin setelah ini, jika Soonyoung menemukannya, Soonyoung akan bertanya sedemikian rupa untuk mendapatkan jawaban yang sangat diinginkannya. Jawaban yang sangat rinci tentang bagaimana bisa seseorang bercinta di dalam lingkungan asrama tanpa diketahui oleh pihak penjaga asrama.

Wonwoo berdiri dan berlari menjauhi Soonyoung saat Soonyoung sudah berada di belakangnya. "Maaf Soonyoung-ya!! Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya!" teriak Wonwoo dengan sedikit cengiran di wajahnya.

Tanpa sengaja, Wonwoo menabrak Seungcheol yang akan memasuki kelas. "Oh! Seungcheol hyung! Tolong aku! Sembunyikan aku dari Soonyoung!" ucap Wonwoo. Ia berdiri di balik tubuh Seungcheol. Bermaksud untuk bersembunyi dari Soonyoung. Tapi percuma saja. Ia lebih tinggi dari Seungcheol. Seungcheol bisa apa selain menampilkan ekspresi kebingungan?

Soonyoung menarik-narik pakaian Wonwoo yang bersembunyi di balik tubuh Seungcheol. Jika dilihat, mereka bahkan seperti anak-anak di tempat penitipan anak.

Mingyu yang kebetulan melintas, tersenyum saat melihat Soonyoung dan Wonwoo berlarian di sekitar Seungcheol. "Ekhem... Kekasihmu memeluk kekasih Jisoo sunbae, kau tidak cemburu?" tanya Seokmin dan dijawab gelengan oleh Mingyu.

Wonwoo berlari ke arah Mingyu dan bergelayut di lengan Mingyu. "Mingyu-ya!! Tolong aku! Kwon sipit ini mencoba memerasku!" ucap Wonwoo sambil tertawa.

Tangan Mingyu menggenggam erat tangan kanan Wonwoo dan menariknya agar tepat berada di depannya. Wonwoo mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia bermaksud untuk bertanya apa yang Mingyu lakukan sebelum akhirnya Mingyu menangkup pipinya dan menciumnya di hadapan seluruh teman-teman sekelasnya.

.

.

.

.: Epilog :.

Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya cepat untuk mengejar sosok kecil yang berlari sangat cepat di depannya. Sesekali tangannya membenahi tas boneka kecil yang bergelayut di punggungnya.

"Ruru-ya! Jangan cepat-cepat nanti kau bisa terjatuh!"

Sosok kecil yang bernama Ruru membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum lucu. Mungkin ingin mengatakan "Tenang mom, aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak akan terjatuh!"

Wonwoo yang berhasil meraih tangan kanan Ruru mengajaknya duduk di sebuah bangku di taman di dekat kotak pasir. "Lain kali tidak boleh berlari terlalu cepat. Kakimu ini masih sangat kecil. Kau bisa tersandung lalu jatuh. Mommy tidak ingin kau terjatuh dan menangis karena lututmu berdarah. Janji kelingking pada mommy?"

Ruru mengangguk dan menautkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking sang bunda. "Good boy. Sekarang bermainlah,"

Tidak lama berselang, Mingyu datang menghampiri Wonwoo dengan beberapa cemilan di tangannya. Memang pada dasarnya Mingyu adalah orang yang tinggi dan juga tampan, beberapa gadis yang masih memakai seragam sekolah berbisik-bisik mengenai ketampanan Mingyu.

Tapi, harapan para gadis itu pupus saat Ruru berlari menghampiri Mingyu dengan berseru keras, "Daddy!! Daddy datang! Daddy datang! Waaa daddy bawa cemilan!! Yeeiyy!!"

Mingyu berjongkok dan menerima terjangan Ruru. Ia menggendongnya dan memutar-mutar tubuh Ruru di gendongannya. "Putra kecil daddy sangat bersemangat sekali hm? Apa yang terjadi saat di sekolah tadi hm?"

Ruru menceritakan banyak hal secara acak kepada sang ayah. Bocah berusia tiga tahun itu secara bersemangat menggoyangkan tubuhnya seiring dengan ceritanya.

Saking bersemangatnya, Ruru hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya. Beruntung Wonwoo sudah berada di belakang tubuh Ruru jadi dia bisa menerima tubuh Ruru yang hampir saja terjatuh ke tanah.

"Kau hyperaktif sekali hm? Persis seperti daddymu itu. Sangat hyper. Tidak bisa diam dan cenderung selalu ingin bergerak ke sana ke mari. Memang benar-benar anak Kim Mingyu!"

Ruru tertawa mendengar penuturan ibunya. Meskipun kenyataannya ia sama sekali tidak paham dengan apa yang ibunya katakan.

Mingyu mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengecup bibir kenyal milik Wonwoo di hadapan putra kecilnya. "EWH!! MENJIJIKKAN!" teriak Ruru nyaring. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menekan wajah Mingyu yang berniat untuk mengecupnya juga.

Impian Mingyu akhirnya tercapai. Ia bisa menjadi pelatih basket dan rapp dalam satu waktu dan bisa membangun keluarga yang penuh dengan cinta dan kasih sayang di setiap sudutnya.

Wonwoo mendekati Mingyu dan berbisik di telinga Mingyu. "Meeting you was fate. Becoming your friend was a choice. But falling in love with you was out of my control. thanks for anything you have given to me."

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo kemudian tertawa. "Sejak kapan kau berkata-kata sepuitis tadi hm?"

.: END :.

2K17 / 11 / 06 — 10:15 P.M

.

Akhirnya saya kembali dengan chapter terakhir dari ff ga jelas ini. Terima kasih atas kunjungan dan review dari para readernim semua. Terima kasih atas kritik dan sarannya. Terima kasih atas bashnya.

Saya tidak bisa melanjutkan ff ini tanpa kalian/? #apasih

Selamat untuk comebacknya Seventeen dan Super Junior!! Bias saya semua itu :'

Semoga ga ada fanwar, semoga yang fandomnya CaratElf bisa diberi kuota banyak untuk streaming mv Clap sama mv Black Suit.

Semoga saya bisa diberi anugerah buat ngelanjutin ff saya yang lain.

Maaf kalo ada typo ataupun kesalahan dalam penulisan yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD.

Terima kasih dan terima author sebelah (emoji lope lope)

Ps. Author sebelah nyontek catatan kaki saya :' untung cinta.


End file.
